Pets
by Haybell
Summary: The poor can be sold, and the rich can buy. What happens when our golden boy is sold off in a human auction to the very rich Morgenstern family? Rating may change later...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all except for the plot!

"We will have the rest of the money by the end of the month, I promise! So please just give us a bit more time," Maryse begged as she reached out for me again. Tears were in her eyes and a frantic, almost desperate look morphed her once proud and regal features to something less. Something that I see in all the other faces of our neighbours who live in this poverty stricken dump.

All the houses, if you can even call them that, here are so close together that you can stand outside the entrance of your own and reach out to touch another. The houses themselves are old and decrepit, and are always needing repaired. Our house is made up of a single room in which we sleep, eat, and live in. All five of us, now that Alec has already been auctioned.

Our 'kitchen' is an old wood stove that also serves as our only source of heat and a small, round table that can barely fit two people. The rest of the house is just a dirt floor during the day, and at night there are cots placed out wherever we can find room to sleep. As for bathrooms, forget about it. There are a total of four outhouses for all of this neighbourhood to use, two for the women and two for the men. For water to drink, clean, and cook with we have to walk out a ways to one of two places, the well or the stream. Its not much, but its what I, along with many others, call home.

The man who was holding me back just sneered at Maryse, jerking me back by the handcuffs that were tightly sealed around both of my wrists. I was no doubt going to have scrapes and cuts from where they viciously dug into my flesh. "You've said this before, and it happened again. I thought you would have learned by now, what with your other mutt already sold," the man jeered at Maryse.

My blood boiled just hearing him talk that way about Alec and to have him treat Maryse like this. The bastard isn't any better than us and yet he looks down on us as if we're scum! I would have knocked him off of that high pedestal of his, wanted to in fact, but Izzy and Max's fearful faces stopped me. Fighting him would only make matters worse, and they have already been through enough.

"Let's be reasonable here," Robert said as he brought his wife to stand behind him. Maryse gripped his shoulders as her sadness turned to bitterness and hate for the the man who continued to jerk the metal confines around my wrists unnecessarily. I would go with him peacefully and quietly, if only he would let me say goodbye first. The man just laughed, "Reasonable, huh? I'll tell you what. You can have your boy back when you buy him at the auction, if not then I'd say goodbye now." Izzy's lip trembled and her body shook with rage as Max held onto the edge of her tattered skirt, tears visibly streaming down his face. I gave her a look, telling her to keep quiet, and that everything would be alright. We both knew the last part was a lie, but she remained silent all the same.

My shoulders grew less tense at my slight victory, Iz rarely, if ever, listened to anything I said. She was a spite fire. But my win was cut short as the man started tugging me toward the door now. I glanced back and could see a large black van with metal bars over the windows waiting outside for me. The back door was open, revealing two long benches lining the sides of the van, boys and girls of all ages were already in side, their faces all showing the same thing. Fear. Complete and utter fear.

I glanced back at the only family I had ever known, and my heart broke seeing their faces. "Its alright," I said even as I was being forced away from them, "I'll be fine, I promise." I bit back the tears that threatened to spill, whether it was from the emotional pain of leaving my family or the sharp bite of the handcuffs digging into my skin as I four for just a few more seconds, I had no idea. I could feel a warm, sticky liquid on my hands now. I knew I should go with the man or the wounds on my wrists would be even worse, but I had to have a few more seconds. Just a little bit longer so that I could imprint their faces into my brain. I will never forget them, ever.

My eyes came to Robert Lightwood first, the man who took me in when I was nearly four after my parents died. Robert is tall with large shoulders and a proud jaw covered with a now untamed beard. He was usually cleanly shaven, but when his beard started coming in you knew things were getting tough. His dark blue eyes, almost black met mine and there wasn't a single tear. He wasn't the type of person to cry, to be honest I don't think I have ever seen the man cry, but in that moment he looked sad. He closed his eyes, hard and for a long while before opening them and giving me a curt nod. He knew I'd make it. He had raised me to be strong after all.

Next was Maryse Lightwood. Maryse treated me as if I was her true son right from the start, she loved me no differently from her own, and even now I can still see that. A part of me wishes she didn't love me so much, if only it meant she would feel less pain at my leaving, but another, more selfish part, is grateful for this strength. Maryse's long, black hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, tendrils of it were falling out and sticking to her face where her tears fell, and even still she was beautiful. He blue eyes glistened as she stared at me, her hands shook as she clung to Robert. Maryse had lost Alec almost a year ago, and no she'll have to go through it again. I can't imagine what it must feel like for a mother to loose two sons in the same year.

It was easy for me to move to Iz, and to tell the truth I had to if only to obtain some of her strength. Tears sprinkled down Isabelle's cheeks as she stood tall, biting her lip up at me. She is only fifteen years old, yet holds a mature air about her that makes her seem far older. She is tall for her age and is starting to grow small curves. Her full lips were still being worried at when she narrowed her dark brown eyes at me as she wrapped her arm around Max. Her message was loud and clear to me. She wants me to come back to them, come back for all of them, especially Max. I nodded at her and a soft smile formed on her lips before slipping into a frown. Her lips quivered again and her strong resolve slipped a bit, showing her true side. The scared and upset side. Her eyes started up at me one last time, begging me to come back, before she looked down at Max.

Max's small body wracked with sobs as e leaned heavily against Izzy, he probably would have crumpled to the floor without her. Max was small, even for his nine years of age. His straight brown hair hung over his face, and his too large glasses threatened to fall off. His watery grey eyes stared up at me, and he seemed so... broken. A child his age should never have to go through something like this, and yet this is his second time. When Alec was taken Max had been completely destroyed. It took weeks to get him back together. He had been so afraid. Afraid for Alec, for his family, for himself. He had no idea how to protect himself, and I hate to admit it, but none of us can do anything about the auctioning either. We just don't have enough money. I had been left so little after my parents had died, but out of it all I had a small toy soldier. I gave it to Max, hoping it would help him, and thankfully it did. Max looked to it as a beacon. That toy soldier was his hope. Even now Max held that small glimmer of hope in his small fist as fat tear drops raced down his face.

"I promise," I said one last time as Max's eyes met mine, and then I allowed the man to drag me out of the house. I was thrown into the van and the doors were shut with a loud thud. I pushed myself back against the cold metal floor of the van until I reached an empty spot in the van, and then, with the cuffs still on, managed to lift myself other seat with the van jostling us about. The van was too dark to really see anything, just outlines of people. The only thing I had left was my thoughts.

My mind turned to a dark place as i thought of what was to happen to me. When families were unable to pay bills the higher ups come to 'collect', meaning they take anyone in your family they wish and sell them in an auction. The higher ups profit the money, the family is left with one less member and next months bills, and the buyers are left with a new 'pet'. The buyers are always rich people who are bored with life so they find a new 'plaything'. Buyers are free to do anything to us, after all we are their property now, and we get no say. If we lash out we are either sent to prison, or killed, depending on the severity of our actions. The whole thing is a sick and twisted deal if you ask me, but this started years ago and anyone who isn't sold has just about accepted. They don't even bat an eyelash at human beings being sold like animals. If its what society wants, then society accepts. The only thing I can do is pray I get a caring 'owner'.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So this is a new idea I had, is it a hit or a his? I'm not really sure yet. I'm gonna keep writing a bit more of this, and if enough people like it I might just finish it. Now, for those of you who read my other stories, I am not giving up on those yet, though the Final Pieces is getting really hard to write so that one might be a while. Anyways, let me know what you guys think about this one, thoughts, opinions, questions, and constructive criticism is always welcome. I guess this is bye for now so I love you guys, and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cassandra Are owns all except for the plot!

CHAPTER 2

I Don't Want...

*Clary's POV*

I sat at the bay window in my room, staring down at the people moving back and forth on the grounds. They looked like tiny ants from the third story, especially since they were carrying things about. Last night was my sixteenth birthday. It was a grand celebration, just as everyone expected it to be. The punch was flavorful, the four tier cake was rich and moist, the music was lively and the dance floor was always filled with moving bodies. The large ballroom in which my party took place was filled to the brim with guests, some of whom I didn't even know. At the far wall stood a long table where my gifts sat, many of them with extravagant bows and flamboyant packaging all varying in shapes and sizes. It was a party to be proud of, the "party of the century," as Jon had put it, but for some reason I wasn't excited about it.

I didn't want to be surrounded by people I didn't know, all of them wishing me a happy birthday when they probably wouldn't even bat an eye at me if I wasn't Valentine Morgenstern's only daughter. I didn't want to have to put a fake smile on my face when my heels were cutting off the circulation in my feet, no doubt leaving blisters that would burn all night only to be put through the same torture the next day. I didn't want to wear this stuffy, and itchy dress that was hard to move, sit, or even breathe in. I didn't want to have my hair done all fancy like that would cause my neck to cramp before the night was over. I didn't want to listen to loud and obnoxious music, or dance with the many boys who wanted nothing else than to get with me for my Father's money. I didn't want to feel the penetrating stairs of the girls around me who were silently criticizing my every move.

All I had wanted was the for the whole thing to be over, and after 8 hours my wish was finally granted. I hurried to my room, avoiding as many people as I could without being counted off as rude, and had my maids sent home for the night. Once the door was shut and locked behind me I untied the restricting laces that sealed the back of my dress, ripping it off as fast as I could. I hurled my shoes off and inspected the angry red blisters, some calloused and old, others not yet healed, and some freshly acquired. I let out a sigh as the pressure on my feet, legs and, lower back were relieved, and then worked on the thousands of pins that were jabbing into my scull. My red hair fell down in a jumble of untamed curls when it was out, and I finally allowed myself to lay down.

I flopped down on my back, rejoicing in the velvety feel of my bed sheets, I probably would have fallen asleep right then and there if there hadn't been a knock at my door. After putting on my robe, I answered the door to see Jon leaning against the doorframe. "Tired are we?" He smirked as he looked down at me. He had gotten all the tall genes while I stood at a measly five foot, two inches. I had to crane my neck back just to meet his face. "If you're here just to mock me then leave, I'm too tired for this," I had said, my feet aching again. Jon had let out a sigh before he got to the point, "I wanted you to know that I'm taking you out for your birthday tomorrow morning, so don't sleep in." And with that he had pushed himself off the wall and walked down the long corridor.

It is now nine a.m. and I'm still waiting on Jon. I fixed my skirt so that it wouldn't wrinkle while I sat, Mother would kill me if I wasn't dressed to perfection. I had on a dark green velvet dress that hung off my shoulders and the smallest pair of heels I could find. I had asked my ladies to give me a light hair do, one that wouldn't be so god awful heavy. Mother hated it when I had my hair down, so I always found ways to side step that rule, whether I had half of my hair up, or curls that hung down, it didn't matter to me. All I wanted was a way to defy that rule without technically breaking it.

After another minute or so of staring out the window, Jon knocked on my door. "Are you ready to go?" He asked after I opened the door. I just rolled my eyes as I pushed passed him, "I've been waiting on you." Jon just stared down at me with a straight face, "Do you think I just wake up looking like this?" He smoothed back his white-blonde hair and straightened out his jacket. I couldn't help but laugh at that as I nudged him with my shoulder, "I think you were meant to be the daughter." Jon thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "I'd rather be the son, I wouldn't get to be your big brother if I were born a girl." Jon wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a little half hug as we walked out the front door.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I raced down the steps and climbed into the waiting car. My family had a total of seven cars. My Mother's, Jon's, mine, my Father's work car, my Father's car, and three extras. Right now, Jon and I are taking on of the extras. We both climbed into the back of the car, and soon after, the driver was pulling us out of the long driveway. "Its a surprise," Jon said with wide eyes and his hands shaking out in front of him. I snorted as I sat back in my seat, "Fine, fine." I tried to look out the windows as we drove on, but they were tinted far too dark to see much of anything.

I let out a sigh, as I flipped a stray hair out of my face. Jon just chuckled as he sat back with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Jon always tells me everything, and that includes all the juicy secrets he discovers about the people all around us, but when it comes to his own secrets, well... let's just say they always remain secret. "Not even a hint?" I questioned as I glance up at him. His eyes were unwavering and determined as he shook his head, "Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. I groaned, sinking even farther into my seat.

After a good ten minutes or so, the car slowed to a stop. I sat up, straightening out my skirt as the driver came around and opened the door for me. I hurried out, excited to stretch my legs, and to see the birthday surprise Jon had in mind for me. I looked around to see we were parked just outside the town square. Large groups of people were all around, everyone of different ages, genders, and class. At the front of the crowd stood a large wooden stage with stairs leading on and off on either side. A microphone sat at the far right of the stage, a large man with greying hair and a black suit rattling on behind it. There were five people standing on the, each of them with their hands tied behind them. There were three girls, ranging from eleven to sixteen, and two boys who could barely be over the age nine. Two guards stood near each set of steps and at the end of the left stairs was a steel bar cage with more people.

My mouth dropped and my stomach sank. Why would Jon even think to bring me here. To an auctioning of all thing. "J-Jon," I mumbled as my hand reached to grab ahold of his arm. "Come on Clarissa, you're sixteen now. Its way past time you got a pet of your very own, I mean I've had about twenty so far, and each one of them have been so entertaining," Jon had a smile on his face as if he were simply talking of getting a puppy. "I'll let you in on a little secret," Jon whispered as he leaned in close, "The strong ones are always the most fun to break." My throat tightened as his words sank in. My dear, sweet brother, one of the only people in the entire world I truly trust, and here he is speaking as if a human life is nothing.

"I... I..." I stuttered as I grasped for the right words. "Come on, don't be shy," Jon laughed as he brought me closer to the stage until we were in the front row. I shook my head as I stared down at the cobblestone ground. Jon put his hands on my shoulders, gently rubbing them as he stood behind me. "If you want I could pick one out for you," I vaguely remember him saying, but I was too numb to truly pay attention. I continued to stare at the ground, my body felt cold and I felt as if I was going to puke. "We'll take that one," Jon said as he brought me over to the right of the stage. A man stood at the base with papers to sign and chest of money. Jon handed over the money and signed all the papers while I stayed there, just focusing on my breathing.

Jon and the man shook hands, and then came the rattling of chains as a boy was brought down the wooden steps, the chains that bound him were handed over to Jon, which made the whole thing final. I continued to focus on my breathing, tears in my eyes now. Slowly I looked up to see the poor soul who had just been sold like live stock. He was tall, just as tall as Jon even. His wavy, blonde hair hung just passed his ears, and he wore worn out blue jeans and a faded grey t-shirt with sloppy patchworks. He had an angular face and sharp cheek bones. His lips remained in a flat, hard line as his golden eyes searched me. He looked thin and slightly malnourished, but he still had muscles which were tense and hard as he clenched his fists behind him. His large chest rose and fell rapidly as he stood up taller. He was defiant. He didn't appear to be afraid at all, just mostly annoyed at the whole ordeal.

"Come on Clarissa, let's bring him home," Jon said as he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders. I shrugged out of his reach, walking straight to the car without a word or a glance back at him. Jon shoved the boy into the car so that he sat in the middle seat, slamming the door behind him. The driver took off in seconds, and I sat up straight, gripping my knees as I took in calming breathes. "I don't understand," Jon said, "What did I do to make you mad?" I didn't look up at him, but shook my head as my tears continued to fall. How could he? Why would he think I would want any of this?! "Clarissa..." Jon started up again in his pleading tone. "No! Just... just stop," I yelled, my voice cracking as my hands began to shake.

The rest of the car ride home was a long, and drawn out silence. He moment the car had reached a complete stop in the driveway I put my hand out, not uttering a word. Jon complied and handed me the chains that bound the boy and I led him out of the car, and into the house as fast as I could. I led him through the house until we reached my room. I shut and locked the door behind us before sinking to the floor. I drew my knees up to my chest, hugging them as I tried to keep the flood of tears at bay. I tossed the key to the boy's chains at his feet before sucking in a cold breath. "The bathroom is right through there if you want to take a shower or a bath. I'll have clothes sent up for you to put on when you're done," I said as I tilted my head back, resting it on the solid door behind me.

The boy nodded before heading towards the bathroom door. "I'm sorry," I whispered as the tears started to wrack through my body, "I'm so, so sorry." I'm not sure if he heard me or not, but if he did he didn't do or say anything about it. He simply shut the door behind him and soon the sound of running water hit my ears. I let my tears flow freely now, uncaring of who saw. This wasn't what I had had in mind this morning for my sixteenth birthday present. Art supplies, clothes, a puppy... all of those would have been acceptable, but this... I felt cold all over as I realised the person who I thought knew me best in the world knew close to nothing if he thought I would want this. This is far worse than that awful party that was mostly created to uphold my parent's images.

Author's note:

So what do you guys think of Clary? ShouId keep going back and forth between POV's? Whose side do you like better, Clary or Jace? I know this is a lot of questions, but it'll really help me get an idea of how to continue writing this story. I love all of you guys, and thank you so much for reading!

-Haybell


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all, except for the plot!

CHAPTER 3

Heat

*Jace's POV*

I glanced down at the small keys at my feet before scooping them up and taking these blasted chains off of my wrists. They fell to the floor with a clang, dried blood changing the cold, steel to an ugly brown. I didn't look at my wrists, not now at least, I want to savor this little bit of freedom before it crumbles. "The bathroom is right through there if you want to take a shower or a bath. I'll have clothes sent up for you to put on when you're done," the girl said, resting her head against the door as she sat on the floor.

Her voice came out oddly, pained almost. Her hands shook as they bunched up the skirt of her green dress. Her red hair that had been pulled up neatly before, now hung in wild curls about her face. Her pale skin was blotchy around her closed eyes, only a few tears were trickling down, and her cheeks were flustered. Her lip quivered as her shoulders started to shake. She opened her eyes for only a moment, they were a bright emerald green, and if I'm being honest with my self, they were quite beautiful. No one out of the hundreds of people from my home, not even one, had green eyes like hers.

I could see the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks, and I found myself nodding. I wasn't sure why I had done it at first, but apparently my body did. I started walking towards the door she had motioned to earlier, softly shutting it behind me. Just before the door was closed I thought I heard something, it was a soft whisper of words, but I couldn't make them out. I shrugged my shoulders as I focused on the task at hand, if she told me to do something, I had to do it. I am not going to be one of those idiots who dies within the first week over simple commands, no... I'm smarter than that. I'll just have to buy my time wisely.

I headed straight for the tub, fiddling with the nobs until I got the water to a bearable heat. We didn't have bathtubs like these at home, we only had a large tin tub that we had to fill with water we heated on the wood stove. It took so long, and used up so much water so we limited baths to once a week in the winter, and during the summer Izzy, Max, Alec, and I would go to a pond farther down to bathe. Afterwards we would fish and play out in the nearby woods all day. The only reason I knew how to work a tub was because of Maryse. Maryse would occasionally get a job to clean the houses of the rich people around us. Every now and then she would need our help on the big ones, and while we were there she would teach us about all the new things.

I stripped off all of my clothes, leaving them in a heap next to the edge of the tub before climbing in. I eased myself in, hissing out a breath when the hot water reached the cuts on my wrists. I glanced down at them, cringing at the angry red lines at slashed through the flesh. As I stared at it I told myself it could have been worse, I mean some cuts were already starting to scab, that's a good sign right?

I dropped my head back with a sigh as I soaked in the tub. Even if I had washed five times in the measly tub we had at home, I wouldn't be as clean as this. There were three bottles on the side of the tub, one green, one black, and one white. I picked up the green one first and found out it was green apple body wash, I used that first. I had never used a liquid soap before, we always just used the cheapest bar soap we could find to clean both our hair and bodies. It had a pleasant smell, but not too overpowering. It reminded me of the times when Alec and I would climb the apple trees far out of our village, I had only been about nine then.

Next I picked up the black bottle with the label 'shampoo' and scrubbed it through my hair. I tilted my head back to avoid getting the bubbles in my eyes and my mouth dropped. Above the bathtub was a large painting of angels resting atop fluffy, white clouds. There was so much detail to the painting, from the pure joy on the angel's faces to each strand of hair on their heads. I took a moment to truly look around the room then, it was just as wonderful as the painting. Marble floors and shiny white cabinet tops, large, stain glass windows with four large pillars surrounding them, and a small chandelier hung above the tub. It was beautiful, but simple all the same.

My stomach sank as I scrubbed the bubbles out of my hair and grabbed the next bottle labeled 'conditioner'. My family was at home, a place with little food and cold nights, and here I was staring about a room like some selfish idiot. I hurried in the tub before getting out and searching around the room for a towel. Just as I was about to open a tall cabinet door, a soft knock wrung on the door. Before I had time to reply the door opened just enough for someone to shove their arm through. A pale, slender arm stuck through the slot, holding a folded up towel and clothes. It must be that girl. I padded over to the door, careful not to slip on the now wet floor. "T-thank you," I said as I accepted her offering. Without a word, she pulled her arm back and shut the door behind her.

I stared after the door a moment more before shaking my head, causing droplets of water to splash about, and placed the clothes atop one of the numerous counters. I dried off, guiltily enjoying the soft plush of the towel, before looking through the clothes. She had given me dark jeans, a pale blue button up shirt, and a navy blue sweater. I had just finished pulling the sweater over my head when a soft knock started up again. "Ah, y-you can come in," I muttered after a while, still unsure what I was supposed to do. I straightened out the sleeves of the sweater as the door was opened entirely. My head flipped up, splashing more water back.

The collar of my shirt was already wet and water dripped into my eyes as I looked down at the small girl who stood in the doorway. Her green eyes were blood shot, her bottom lip worried at, and her cheeks were slightly puffy. Her hair was completely down now, hanging down her small frame to rest at her lower back in red curls. She had changed out of her green dress into a long, dark blue shirt that hung off one shoulder and ended mid thigh and black leggings. Her now bare feet shifted back and forth as she looked up at me. Her mouth opened, then shut, then repeated.

She let out an exhausted sigh, clenching her fists at her sides before shaking them out. She turned her back to me for a moment to dig around in a low cabinet, coming back with a black, plastic looking thing. It had a long handle with three, small buttons and a round top that angled out of the side, ending in a large 'o' shape. "Come here," the girl said as she patted a chair in front of one of the counters. I complied, eyeing the weird thing the entire time. She stood behind me then and I caught the scent of green apples, the same as me.

"Let me know if it gets too hot, okay," the girl said. It was too late for her words to process in my mind when a loud whirring sound erupted and a heat spread through the back of my neck. I jumped a bit at the sudden heat, but in all honesty it felt nice, calming almost. Slowly the girl's fingers wracked through my hair, the blowing heat following their path. I tensed as I waited for her nails to scrape over my scalp, for her to yank and pull out my hair but none of the sort happened. She was gentle and thorough as she went over my hair.

By the end I found myself with my eyes closed and my body fully relaxed, and I was tired. In my opinion she was done all too soon, but my hair was no longer dripping. I reached up, feeling at the tips of my hair before running my hands through it. I turned to face her and she was already putting the heated contraption up. She glanced back at me and her eyebrows furrowed as her lips formed a small 'o', but quickly it was replaced with a smile as her eyes grew wide. "Its a hair dryer," she answered my unspoken question, motioning towards the cabinet she had just shut. "Oh," I said as I nodded my head as if it was the most obvious answer. The girl just smiled again as she gazed down at me.

I fiddled my hands, unsure what to do with myself under her scrutinization and then a loud gasp erupted from her lips and she bounded towards me. I jumped back as well, moving away from her quickly. She stopped when she realised she had startled me and one of her hands lifted to her mouth. "Those bastards," she snarled, her hands clenching until her fists were white. I was surprised to say the least, I was unaware she even knew how to curse, let alone why or who she spoke of. She took in a calming breath before holding her hands out, palms up. Her eyes pleaded me to come near, her mouth never uttering a word.

I complied once again, and placed my hands in hers when she motioned for them. Softly, she turned my hands so that my wrists were facing towards her, the angry slashes now dried, cracked, and slightly yellow in places. I take it back, they weren't getting better. "Does it hurt?" She asked, her eyes still searching the cuts. "No," I lied. She just shook her head before looking up at me again. Her green eyes glistened, yet she looked strong. "I'll help you," she said as her eyes searched mine and her small hands tightened around mine, "I promise you that as long as I am around you will not be harmed." I stared down at those brilliant green orbes of hers, and I so desperately want to believe her, but its so hard. There have been so, so many innocent people who were used and abused all because they were poor, and I will not be one of those. I will not be tricked. I won't lose.

My heart clenched as I thought of all the people I have known to be auctioned off, and not a single one has come back alive. The only ones to be brought back are the ones in caskets. I want to believe her, but my family has to come first. I nodded my head, letting her think I believe her and a bitter taste fills my mouth. I swallow as I continue to look into those green eyes knowing I had just flat out lied. Little did I know that she was going to be my only outlet, my only safety line, my only connection, and my only salvation. I merely sat there, watching as her small and delicate hands worked at my wounds. She couldn't ask someone else to do it, and she wouldn't. People like me don't need to be treated, if we get sick or injured we have to endure it until we die. There is no pity for the pets of the rich.

Author's Note:

Hey guys I'm so glad you guys are excited about this story too! I absolutely love reading your reactions, they are completely amazing! I have decided that I will be going back and forth with the POVs and I will possibly do a Jonathan one, though they will be few in numbers. I know some people like to have an estimated length for stories, but I'm really not sure on this, it could be ten, twenty, thirty, and so on... let's just say it'll be over when its over lol. Now, I here it when authors stop stories just as much as you guys, but you have to realise that sometimes writers block is a really terrible thing. I just want you guys to know that if I get stuck, please stick with me and I will try and remedy it as quickly as possible. Oh, the rating may also change, i think i only jave it on T right now. I dont know, oh and about Sebclace, if you guys really want i could try it, thou id probably want some help writing those ones. If anyone is willing that would be amazing!

Question time/ commenting for those I cant reply to:

Inferni- thank you so much! Its readers like you who make me continue to write, you seriously made my day, I got those warm fuzzy feelings! 3

Wills porn toast- I know this is a bit off topic, but how ever did you decide your name? Lol im guessing its Will Herondale right? And it was really hard to decide on who should be in which place. I was thinking about making Clary the 'pet' but at the same time I like the idea of her being strong and in charge almost.

Guest - yes Sebastion is like that a bit, hopefully if things go as plan he will get a bit better, but yes. He thinks he is doing the right thing, honestly hes just a bit misguided is all.

I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all save for the plot!

CHAPTER 4

A Tale of Two Cities:

*Clary's POV*

It was just past noon by the time I finished clean in the poor boy's wrists, and yet I was still boiling with rage. How could they treat someone like that? How could they blatantly disrespect a human life like that? Did he truly mean so little to them? I shook my head as I cleared up the supplies, putting the first aid kit back under the sink, and throwing away the bandage wrappers and used cotton balls. I glanced back at the newly cleaned boy. Without all the dirt and grime he looked beautiful, angelic almost.

He had curling blonde hair as soft as silk that hung just passed his ears and tanned skin. He had an angular face with sharp cheek bones and a strong jaw, yet he still had a boyish air about him. His long, dark blonde eyelashes hung above the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were like pure gold. My fingers ached to reach for my drawing pencils, but I resisted all the same. He opened his full lips as if to speak, closed, and then repeated. He resembled a fish out of water.

"If there is something you wish to say, say it. You won't be punished for speaking, I already promised you, remember?" I urged him to go on as I hoisted myself up to sit on the counter top. The boy simply nodded his head as his eyes met mine. "Thank you," he said. His voice was deep and lulling, "But why are you being so nice to me?" His gaze was strong and unfaltering, causing me to wonder where his courage had been earlier. I tilted my head as I thought for a moment. "I don't know," I replied, "I suppose it has to do with me not want I to be cruel. Because I want to treat you like the human being you are, and not like some mangy dog." His gaze softened a bit as my words settled in.

"Now, see as how we're going to be spending quite a bit of time together, I suppose I should know your name..." I questioned. The boy popped a little half smile at that, "Jace. My name is Jace." "Well Jace, I'm Clarissa," I said as i hopped off of the counter, "Now come with me." I didn't look back when I heard his foot steps behind me as I led him out of the bathroom and into my room.

My room was composed of four different rooms, the bathroom, my bedroom, a little art room, and a sitting room of sorts. At the moment we stood in the sitting room. It was a decent sized room with a large white couch with a dark wood coffee table in front. A large bookshelf sat in one corner with two plush, green beanbag chairs around it. Against the far wall was a cushioned green and blue polka dot window seat where little pillows and a small stuffed bear sat. The floors are a dark wood, the walls a soft robin's egg blue.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I turned back to face him. He was still looking about the room in awe. I couldn't help but laugh as his wide eyes gazed over everything, "If you like I can have lunch sent up here so that you can look around. Jace shook his head, finally coming to his senses. "What... yeah," he said, though I suspect he had no idea what he was agreeing to. "Okay then," I said before walking over to open my door to tell one of my ladies that I'll be having lunch for two in my room today. I walked back into the room to takes seat at the couch, picking up the book I had started reading a while ago.

"You can go anywhere you want in here," I said when I noticed Jace was still standing in the same place tilting his head at odd angles to get a better glimpse of the things around him, "All the rooms in here are free to explore." His face grew child-like at those words and then he was off. He searched through the bathroom first, coming out every now and then with various objects to learn with they were and what their purposes were.

He then returned to the sitting room to search through the bookshelf, brushing over each and every book's spine as he muttered the titles under his breath. He drew one out and carried it with him as he explored the rest of the room, whether he knew this or not I had no idea. After he had searched every nook and cranny, he took long strides towards the art room. I twisted in my seat as I watched him, I had long forgotten my book.

A large gasp escaped his mouth as he looked at all the pieces I had either finished or started. "Did you make all of these?" Jace asked, whirring to face me with his golden eyes wide. I nodded, a large smile in place. He cocked a crooked grin at that before vanishing in the room for a good ten minutes. Our lunch had already arrived when he came out, but he wasn't done exploring.

Next he moved on to my bedroom. My bedroom was decorated in purples, yellows, and light blues. The walls were a pale blue with a shiny purple border, and yellow star burst decals. Jace wandered through the room, glancing at pictures I had set out and various odds and ends. He opened my closest, peering his head in as he took in its largeness, and then moved to my bed. His fingers brushed against the silky purple sheets before leaning against the painted light yellow wooden frame. He took in a few breaths before straightening and shaking his hands out. When he turned to face me he had that crooked grin back in place, whatever dark feelings he may have just experienced dissipating into nothingness, or were merely hidden under the surface.

He quickly joined me on the couch and started eating our lunch of turkey sandwiches, various fruits, and apple juice and sweet tea. If I hadn't seen his moment of weakness I would have thought he was just fine, but I knew better than that. And I knew not to ask. I glanced down at the book that rested in his lap, the book he had unconsciously taken with him throughout his exploring. It was an old copy of A Tale of Two Cities.

Author's Note:

Haey guys! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it at is. So now they are on first name bases, I apologize if you guys think this is a little slow, but we're getting there. Now, I know that sometimes I forget to clarify certain things just because I know them myself, because of this if there is something that you aren't sure of or doesn't quite make sense just ask me and I'll clear. Up as soon as I can. Sometimes I just get ahead of myself when everything just seems so clear and obvious in my mind that I forget you guys can't read it. Oh, I also want to let you guys know ahead of time that I don't plan to write Jon as a bad guy, not necessarily. I've always pictured him as getting better, like how he was just before he died. (Sorry if you haven't read the last book!) I just can't help but try to find a good side of him. He simply thinks he's doing right by Clary, just like in Cassandra's books, when you are raised to believe something bad is good and normal it is easier to believe and trust those who have trained you into thinking so. I think that's it for now, so I love you all and thanks for reading!

-Haybell

Questions:

Guest: Did they have a bit more of a conversation like you wanted? I know isn't much, but they've still only just met.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire ow all!

CHAPTER 5

the Secret Garden:

*Jace's POV*

I sat up tall as I tried to stay confident and unafraid, but reality was finally setting in and by the feeling in my stomach and the swarming dizziness in my head, it was not a good thing. Our lunch had long since been cleared away, leading me with nothing to do other than to sit there with my thoughts.

I looked up at the clock for what felt the hundredth time. It was 3:46, meaning I've been away from my family for hours now. What were they doing? Are they really safe? Has Max stopped crying? Do they have enough food to eat? Will they be warm enough tonight? My head ached at the thoughts. I glanced down at the book that sat in my lap, I guess I had picked it up while I was looking around.

It was a worn book, a Tale of Two Cities to be precise. This was the first and only book I have ever owned. It had been a family heirloom, if you will. My copy was given to me when my Father died, and now it sat in a small box in the hole of a tree far in the woods that encompassed my old village. Only Alec and I know where it is, and now it seems circumstances have caused it to remain that way.

"Jace," a small voice called. I turned my head in its direction, and from the look on Clarissa's face, she hadn't called once. She looked frustrated and concerned as her bright green eyes searched me, her doll like lips formed a small pout as she thought. After a moment her face cleared and she let out a sigh, "I do believe we need a break from staying indoors, don't you?"

Clarissa stood up, straightening out her shirt before walking into her bedroom and exiting with a pair of dark, mid-calf boots on and a pair of much larger brown boating shoes in hand. She offered the larger shoes up to me and I quickly put them on. The shoes were a little snug, but were by far the nicest shoes I've ever worn. She walked over to the door that led out of these rooms and turned back to face me, "Are you coming Jace?" "Uh, yeah," I said, stumbling over my feet as I rushed to join her. She giggled a bit before turning back to the door.

She opened it a crack, peered her head through, and then leaned back and shut the door. "You already know how I feel on this whole 'pet' thing, but you have to remember to uphold the rules when its not just the two of us. You must always stay behind me, and only speak when spoken to. Don't do anything too rash, no matter what they say or do. I told you I would protect you, but if you cause a scene in front of enough people there is nothing I can do to help you," Clarissa's face had morphed into one of worry as she no doubt played all the terrible possibilities in her mind.

Before I knew it I had reached forward and cupped her chin, tilting it forward as I offered her a smile, "I promise I'll be on my best behavior." I nudged her chin playfully before dropping my hand back to my side. Her worry faded a bit as her green eyes relaxed, "Okay," she said with a nod of her head.

Clarissa led me out into a wide hallway with a tall ceiling and crystal chandeliers. The floor was covered in a long, antique rug that traveled what looked to be the entire length of the hall. The walls were painted in a deep red color with shimmering gold decals that swirled and curved about the wall in intricate designs. Every so often there would be doors, the same dark wood as Clarissa's door. She didn't open a single one and after a while I was starting to grow antsy. A thought prickled at the back of my mind, something was missing, the 'what' failed to answer.

Clarissa looked back and gave me a look saying we were almost there and my jitters turned to excitement. Clarissa stopped abruptly and turned to the wall on our right. We now stood before a great tapestry, one depicting a golden Angel, heavenly fire blazing behind him. His strong arms were thrust forward, a golden goblet with ancient engravings and precious jewels around the rim was being presented to us. The Angel's head was tilted back to gaze up at a silvery symbol. The symbol looked like a diamond with tiny wings bursting from the top.

Clarissa looked back and forth across the corridor before pulling back the tapestry to reveal a small door. She pressed her finger to her lips before pulling it open and ushering me through. She quickly shut the door behind her with a so of relief, "That was much easier than I thought it would be." Clarissa started to lay as she pushed off the door and headed forward, it was then that I noticed where we were. We were on a small path made of old stone, grass was growing in between broken cracks as it winded about ahead of us.

Wild grass of all shades and heights grew outside the path as well as wild flowers of all colors and scents. A large tree grew ahead with tangles of ivy about it and an old wooden swing hung from some branch way up high. I could hear the trickling of a near by stream and the sound of cicadas in the background. Clarissa strolled on ahead of me, looking back every once and a while with a smile on her face.

She led me down the path until it turned into a round platform with water surrounding it. I could see the stone wall of her house just before us, wisteria plants hanging in front of it and pink, red, and yellow roses climbing the wall as well. An old wrought iron bench sat in the middle of the little stone island which Clarissa took a seat at. Her eyes followed me as I looked around the beautiful garden, that same smile playing at her lips.

"What do you think?" Clarissa asked after a moment. I turned to her then and felt a pang in my chest. Her red hair caught like fire in the late afternoon sunlight, and the flowers and shimmering water around her made me feel as if I were looking at a painting rather than reality. "Its quite beautiful," I said, meeting her gaze. Her smile brightened at that, and odd enough I found myself wanting to do anything to bring that about. "I was hoping you'd like it here," she said.

Her bright face faltered for a moment, "I wish I could do more, but this is the safest place for me to take you without having to run into others. My Father gave Jon and me this garden when we were little, and Jon hardly ever comes here anymore. Only Father, Mother, Jon, and I know about it, and now you," Clarissa looked at me then as if she were sharing a secret with me. "I'll take you out to other places as soon as everything dies down. Right now Jon is still upset about my little 'outburst', just give it a day or two, I promise.," She said with a pleading look in place as if it really upset her to keep me locked up.

I waved my hands up at her, hoping to let her know that it really didn't matter, "I appreciate all your kindness, really, but I've been brought up to prepare for the worst with these things. Nothing good ever comes to the pets, I already know that. I'm just lucky I ended up with you as an owner, so please don't feel bad about it, really." Clarissa's shoulders relaxed a bit, but that sad look was still on her face. "I suppose you're right," Clarissa said.

We stayed in the garden for nearly an hour, the sun had faded to cast the garden in shades of pinks, purples, and oranges, and then Clarissa led me back to her suite where she readied herself for bed. "These should fit," she said as she offered me a plain white shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. I felt odd changing into clothes that I would only be sleeping in. What is the use in changing perfectly clean clothes into others that I'll only have to wash again? In the hot summers I only slept in my underwear, and in the winters I simply wear the same clothes I did the day before. The whole 'pajamas' thing just didn't seem practical to me, nonetheless I did as Clarissa said and sure enough the clothes were a close fit. "I'll have to take you out for some proper clothes soon," She said.

Clarissa disappeared into her room for a bit and soon returned with the purple comforter off of her bed as well as a pillow. "I'm terribly sorry about making you sleep on the couch, but this is all I have for now. I'll make it a point to have something sent over within the week, I just..." she trailed off as she started making up a bed for me on the couch. "It's alright, I understand," I said as I took over her job, and truly I did. She couldn't just request a bed for me, everyone else would find that ridiculous. A bed for your pet, ludicrous in their eyes. No, she'd have to find the right people to set that up, and even then they'd have to bring the bed at the right time to keep it a secret from others

Clarissa backed up as she watched me fold the comforter in to keep it from falling. "Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, I'll be right in there." Clarissa said as she headed towards her bedroom. "Clarissa," I called before she had reached the door. She turned around with a quizzical expression. "Thank you for your kindness," I said before climbing onto the couch. She gave me a gentle nod of her head before continuing to her door. "Oh, and Clarissa?" I called just before she had slipped through the door. "Yes," she said, tilting her head back to see me. "Goodnight," I answered before lying back on the couch. "Goodnight Jace," Clarissa said, sounding annoyed but amused.

Author's Note:

Hey guy, Im back and I hope you liked this chapter! Clary and Jace are starting to get closer and you guys even got a bit of background information. I really hope you guys can see the stark differences between the two without them seeming polar and unrelatable whatsoever. Well I guess that's it for now so, I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Pity or Duty:

*Clary's POV*

I dont know when I finally fell asleep last night only that I awoke to the filtered sunlight through my bedroom window. I grabbed my bathrobe and snuck through the living room where Jace was still sleeping on the couch. He slept on his stomach with one leg hanging off the side of the couch. At some point he must have taken his shirt off because I was faced with the smooth, golden tan of his back. His muscles grew taut as he shifted. It struck me as odd how someone so malnourished could look so strong, I can't even begin to imagine the kind of work he must have done to gain those muscles.

I forced myself to turn away and quickly headed into the bathroom. With a shake of my head I went through the motions I did every morning. I relieved myself then quickly bathed. I had already dried myself and had a towel wrapped around myself when a soft knock came at the door. My cheeks heated a bit in embarrassment as I realised how little I was dressed and how close Jace really was. "Um... Clarissa?" Jace called from outside the door. "Yes," I answered, slipping on my robe and tying it securely around myself. "Ah... I'm sorry, but I uh... I really have to pee. May I come in?" Jace asked hesitantly.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his proclamation. Being from my standing, I've never heard anyone speak so... so openly about such topics. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a sleepy eyed, bed mussed haired, and still shirtless Jace. He was shuffling about and holding his legs tight together as if he might go at any moment. I found myself smiling at the spectacle as I edged out of the doorway. "Thank you!" Jace said before running into the bathroom. I shut the door behind him and found myself laughing all the way to my room. He was endearing and child-like in so many ways, I guess that's part of the reason I want to protect him so much.

I opened my dresser drawers and pulled on a pale blue, half sleeved sweater with crochet work around the collar and shoulders over a white skirt. After that I paired the outfit with tan pumps. Mother should be happy enough with this. I straightened out my skirt before walking over to my closet. When Jace first arrived I had sent one of my ladies to bring back clothes for him to wear, they were few in numbers and hardly made up a matching outfit, but they were usable. I pieced together an outfit of dark blue jeans, a deep red T-shirt, a grey plaid button down shirt, and boxers.

I bundled up these clothes as well as the boating shoes from yesterday and knocked on the bathroom door. "I have some clothes out here for you to change into," I called. Jace opened up the door at that. His face was wet and still dripping water, his golden locks slicked back from the dampness. "The wash rags are in that first cabinet if you wanted to wash your face," I explained after I realised what he had been doing. Jace turned his still bare back to me to return with a fluffy lilac colored wash cloth. He quickly dried his face before taking the clothes from my arms. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

After a minute or two Jace exited the room fresh from the morning. The shirts were a little tight on him, but the rest fit nicely. "Are you ready?" I asked as I reached for my purse. Jace's brows furrowed but he followed me towards the door all the same. It seemed he would do just about anything I asked of him. "Where are we going?" He asked. I shook my head at him for a moment. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed, or happy that he trusted me so easily. "Okay first off Jace, didn't your parents ever teach you not to just follow a stranger?" I teased, but my smile dropped the moment I saw his downcast look.

"My parents died when I was really young," he muttered with a a small frown in place. My stomach sank at his naive I was. I'd never met anyone my age without both of their parents. All the people I know usually die from old age, but where Jace is from... that's a completely different story. People like him could die from a number of things. Lack of medical treatment, dehydration, malnutrition, the environment, cruel 'owners'. The list goes on and on. "I... I'm so sorry, Jace. I had no idea," I said as I reached for him.

He flinched when my fingers touched his arm and he backed up with wide eyes and his arms raised, he looked as if he were preparing himself for being hit. I quickly dropped my hand to my side and clenched it into a fist. My finger tips felt as if the were burnt as well as my cheeks and the tops of my ears. Again I was unsure of my emotions. Am I mad at him for jumping to conclusions to think so badly of me, to think that I would hit him, and for no reason at all? Am I mad that the people like me, the rich and therefore 'better off', have treated people so wrongly that a young boy instinctively thinks that someone would strike him when they reach for him, instead of comfort as I had tried? Or am I merely mad for selfish reasons? For wanting to touch him and have him want to be touched back.

I quickly shook my head free of those thoughts as I focused back on the boy before me. He looked to be pulling himself back to his normal state. His posture was back to normal and his arms were dropped but fiddled with the hem of his shirt. His eyes however had not returned to normal. Those startling gold eyes of his held fear and embarrassment at what I wasn't entirely sure. It could be from a past incident or the one just seconds ago. I took in a breath before letting it out slowly, Jace's eyes followed my every movement as he tried to determine my next actions. I put a smile on my face as I turned back to the door, "We are going shopping today. I can't have you staying here without anything to wear, now can I?" I said with enthusiasm. I am going to pretend this never happened. I do not need to feel that way again, so dejected and alone, and as long as Jace follows along I am going to do just that, move on. "Okay, but I don't think I'll be much help, I've never been shopping before," Jace laughed as he followed me out the door.

A part of me was relieved that he too had decided to ignore the last five minutes, but another felt terrible for his last statement. I don't know what its like to go hungry nor to be without. I've always been loved and cared for. I don't want to say that I pity Jace, but I do feel sorry for the circumstances he has been dealt. Life can be a bitch sometimes, but hopefully his fate will change his past. Anything he was never given I will find a way to get it. Whatever scars he has, both physical and mental, I want to mend them. This is my job isn't it. This is the price I have to pay for how cruel my people have been to his, and even then it wont be enough.

Author's Note: Hey guys! so how was your christmases, fun? Jolly? So-so? And how bout the snow, have any of you gotten snow yet? So as you can see this chapter was a bit more serious, and it was a little short but I wanted the shopping to be in Jace's POV, we get to go outside yay! Now, are there any thoughts, concerns, or worries about the direction I'm taking this story? If so just message me and I'll try and answer as soon as I can, or possibly fix it in my story. (I screw up quite a bit if you hadn't noticed already lol) um, I guess this is it for now so I love you all and thank you for reading! Oh and happy 2016!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all!

CHAPTER 7

Staring:

*Jace POV*

Clary led me through the grand halls of her home and down a curving staircase made of marble to the houses entrance. The floor echoed as she strode across it, I followed close behind, until we reached a huge set of dark wood double doors. A man in a dark navy blue suit and a black tie with gold etchings stood in front of a pearl colored old styled car. The man opened the driver side door for Clary and she graciously stepped in before walking over to the passenger side. The man looked up at me next as he motioned towards the now open door.

It took me a moment before the thought of entering processed in my brain. No one has ever opened a door for me and certainly no one other than my family and Clarissa have ever looked at me as a normal human being as this man did. "T-thank you," I muttered my thanks as I climbed into the car. "No worries sir, I'm only doing my job," the man said with a polite nod of his head before securely shutting the door behind me.

The inside of the car was just as nice as the outside. It had smooth, creme colored leather seats and black floors, sides, and the top. Clarissa glanced over at me, a small smile on her face before motioning for me to buckle. This is the second time I have ever been in the seat of a car, the first being the time I was brought to Clarissa's home. I have always either walked or rode in the bed of a truck. After we were both buckled and set, Clarissa started the car and a devilish grin crossed her face at the sound of the car's pur.

"This," she said as she rubbed the dash,"is my baby." I couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked so genuinely happy and in love with this car. Her brilliant green eyes lit up as she shifted the gear from park to drive and her foot slammed on the gas, lurching us forward with a great speed. My hands immediately went to the dash to steady myself and if I'm not mistaken I believe I left my stomach in front of her house. Clarissa laughed as we sped down her long driveway, great green pine trees zipped passed us in uniform. For the very first time I felt unsafe with Clarissa.

As we drove to town I learned a few key things. One, this car is a vintage 1938 Rolls Royce Phantom. Two, Clarissa is freshly 16 and newly licensed. And three, Clarissa is insane. The took sharp turns at high speeds and never let off the gas while going down steep hills. She drove like a maniac but that wildly happy grin remained on her face the whole fifteen minute trip. My legs were shaking when I climbed out of the car, but I didn't dare comment on her reckless driving, she just looked too excited to break that. In the short time I have known Clarissa, I have never seen her so happy, it lit up her face making her already beautiful features that much more.

"Come on!" Clarissa called to me as she skipped ahead. She had parked the car in a parking lot outside of a collection of differing shopping buildings. She dragged me through each and everyone of them, allowing me to choose different styles of clothes and shoes and everything else in between. Clarissa picked over half of my clothes when she noticed I wasn't matching anything. I simply walked through and picked up clothes in colors, textures, and shapes that I liked, and if I'm honest with myself, I'm not even sure if they fit me.

This is the first time I have ever been able to walk into a store and know that I will be able to walk out with something. This will be the first time I have ever received clothes that hasn't belonged to someone else first. This is the first time I have been able to walk into a store and feel like I belonged in there, and it was amazing. Before I knew it, it was one in the afternoon and Clarissa had bought me several amazing things.

Aside from clothes and shoes she bought me my own bath things as well as a bed set. She told me a small twin size bed would be moved up to her room by the end of the week and that she would move her art things out of her spare room to give to me. I insisted repeatedly that I was perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch, her couch alone was more comfortable than the cot I used to sleep on, but she wouldn't give.

Clarissa and I had piled all of the new goods into the back of her car before walking to a small restaurant with outdoor seating. Clarissa and I sat at a small round table of red iron with spiraling legs and chairs to match, a large white and orange polka dotted umbrella towering over us. Soon after we were seated a young waiter came to us with glasses of ice water and questioned us on our meals. I sat there staring at the menu, the waiter, and then back to the menu. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to wrap my mind around what my stomach was telling me to order, but it wanted everything.

I glanced over at Clarissa, and saw she was already taking action. She smiled politely at the waiter before ordering something in a language I'd never heard. The waiter jotted down the order and headed back into the restaurant, all the while I started at Clarissa as I tried to figure out what exactly she had ordered, the only word I understood was cheese. She simply laughed as she shook her head, "You'll like it, I promise."

After a while the waiter came back with two plates, each with the same fluffy golden... thing. It looked like a giant muffin in a bowl with straight sides. I could feel the stares of the people around us as I poked and prodded the thing, but Clarissa didn't seem to notice, she just laughed before taking a bite of her own and suggested I do the same. I did, and once again she was right, I did like it. It was warm and fluffy and soft and the cheese practically melted on my tongue. This was no doubt one of the best foods I've ever tried.

"What is this?" I sighed between bites. Clarissa was more relaxed while eating hers and I made it a point to slow down a bit, but that warm smile of hers never faltered. "Its called a cheese soufflé," she answered. "Well I love it," I said, once again mentally reminding myself to slow my pace. Now the other dinners around us were snickering and pointing at us, and once again Clarissa ignored them. I could feel the tops of my ears and my cheeks redden in embarrassment and slight anger at the people around me and a bitter taste formed in my mouth, ruining the delicious food Clarissa so graciously provided me.

Clarissa seemed unfazed by the stares and gossip around us, but instead took it in stride. She sat up all of a sudden as that excited grin crossed her face again. "Hey Jace, what do u say we give you a haircut, I have a friend who owns a salon nearby, I'm sure he'd love to meet you?" She questioned as she leaned into the table, awaiting my reply. "Sure," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Great!" She cheered with a clap of her hands, "you better hurry up and finish eating then." My mood lightened almost immediately at her words and that same feeling of being wiling to do anything she asked of me washed over me. I ate up every last bite of my meal and then she paid and we were off.

We headed back to her car and climbed in, after a ten minute drive we pulled up in front of a large and brightly colored house. Different parts of the house were various colors, patterns, and styles to form a jumbled and fantastic house of oddities. I looked over at Clarissa to catch her watching my face, no doubt to see my reaction. "Your friend lives in a rainbow house," I questioned, only it came out as more of a statement. Clarissa shrugged her shoulders as she headed for the entrance, "Yeah. Magnus is a tad bit... eccentric." Eccentric, yeah. I'm not sure I would use that word to describe someone who does this with their home. Crazy... maybe.

Clarissa led me up a pathway of multi colored stones that shimmered and glowed in the light to stop in front of a large and rounded pink wooden door. Clarissa didn't even have time to knock before the door opened, unleashing a puff of glitter and a flamboyant man peered out. "Clarissa dear!" The man cried, wrapping his tanned and electric blue nailed hands around her. He ushered Clarissa into his home which seemed just as extravagant on the inside as the outside, gushing about how long it had been since she came to visit him.

"Ah, Magnus, this is Jace," Clarissa said as she shifted to face Magnus in my direction. "I'd heard you had gotten a pet, but I didn't realise you had gotten such a man," Magnus said as his eyes traveled over me. Clarissa blushed at that and for some reason my stomach did somersaults at seeing her reacting that way."Magnus Bane," the sparkly man said as he offered me his hand, "please, call me Magnus." I got a good chance to look at Magnus then, he was tall, maybe even taller than me and dressed in tight leather pants and a galaxy colored shirt with a fluffy white cat in a top hat in the middle. He had green-yellow catlike eyes outlined in glitter and a mouth that seemed to be in a perpetual smirk.

"Still isn't as good as my Alexander though," Magnus said with a wave of his hand before pulling me into his home. Clarissa and Magnus were talking but I was too distracted by the peculiarities of Magnus Banes home. Nothing seemed to be where you would expect it, but in this instance it fit. It was weird but oddly comforting, though it still gave me a headache if I concentrated to hard.

Before I even noticed I was sitting in a black,leather chair that had a small step lever at the bottom to raise and lower the seat, a plastic zebra print cover draped over my shoulders, back, and chest. "So, what are you wanting?" Magnus asked as he pulled out scissors, razors, and combs. Clarissa shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at me, "Jace?" She asked. I was tongue tied for a moment, in all the time I had imagined myself being sold I had never thought of myself in a situation like this. I hadn't prepared myself to have a say in anything.

"You're the professional," I said to Magnus, "have at it, it'll grow back anyway." Magnus turned around slowly, a devilish grin in place. "Anything?" He questioned with one eyebrow raised. A part of me felt as if I'd regret it but I nodded my head anyways. Magnus giggled like a little girl and moved quicker with a new found excitement. Magnus turned my seat so that I wouldn't be able to look into the mirror, instead I was faced to a fuschia colored wall with four large fuzzy seats in the shape of giant marshmallows. Clarissa sat on one of them, and encouraging and slightly nervous grin in place as she raised two thumbs. I had probably just screwed up.

Twenty minutes later Magnus was done and piles of my hair lay on the floor. I held my breath as Magnus twisted the chair back to face the mirror and I let out a gasp as I stared at my hair, or lack there of. For as long as I can remember I have kept my hair longer, it was much easier to just not cut it, and a lot less time consuming. I was so used to feeling my hair against the back of my neck and sometimes my shoulders that I had to shake my head to test it out. Magnus had cut my hair in layers so that it was short on the bottom and towards the back but kept it longer in the front and swooped it over into a messy but kempt style. It was me, but new and clean and edgy. I could do with this hair.

Clarissa came up behind me and rested her hands on the back of the chair, "It looks awesome, thank you Magnus," she said but her eyes never left mine. I gazed into the mirror, my eyes flitting over Clarissa. Over her small nose, over her bright cheeks, over her pink lips, over her fiery red curls, and finally her shimmering green eyes. You have beautiful eyes I thought to myself, but from the shift in Clarissa's expression I wasn't as silent as I thought. Her cheeks heated as her mouth formed a small 'o' and she looked away from me.

I was about to say something to her, something to keep this from being an awkward mess from my idiocy, but my eyes caught something dark in the mirror. A tall boy with pale skin, thick black hair, and bright blue eyes stared at me as if in shock. I whipped around thinking it a mirage, but no. There, standing just feet away was Alec.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So what'd you think of this chapter, it was longer than usual and it had a bit of Alec and Magnus like I promised so that was a plus! I do want to apologize for the delay though, and I want to warn you guys that I may not update next week or the week after. I have a big project coming up for school and testing really soon so I may not have time to write, I know I'm as sad as you guys! So wish me luck and hopefully I'll have a but of free time. I guys that's it for now so, bye and I love you all! Thanks for reading!

-Haybell


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all!

CHAPTER 8

Relations:

*Clary's POV*

"You have beautiful eyes," Jace said quietly as he looked at me through the mirror in front of him. I felt my cheeks meat first and then my ears, I quickly turned my face away before he could see me go from white to tomato. Did he really just say that or am I imagining it? I must be right? I have to be. I'm probably just imagining things now that he looks so... oh by the angel mind please stop going there. I shook my head clear and patted my checks, I had to pull self together.

After I had composed myself I turned around to face Jace again, I needed to clarify that he hadn't just said that, all I needed was a look and I'd be able to know, but at the moment that wasn't the case. Jace had turned in his chair, his body tight as if he were ready to pounce. His golden eyes were wide, with shock, fear, surprise, I had no idea. His eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking and his mouth moved to form silent words. I stepped closer to him as I looked in the direction his eyes were affixed to to see Alexander.

Alexander is Magnus's 'pet', has been for almost a year now. When Alexander first came here he was much like Jace, tall, malnourished, dirtied, and fearful. But now he is much more. He has grown to hold himself as if he belonged anywhere, he doesn't walk into a room all meek and afraid, he simply owns himself. Alexander is tall, just as he was when he came here, but now his height of six feet doesn't appear lanky and awkward now that he has meat on his bones and a muscular build to match. His pale skin is a stark contrast to his nearly black hair that hangs in an unkempt mess about his face, but his startling blue eyes pull him all together. His eyes are a deep and dark blue like the deep end of a crystal blue lake or that of the night's sky.

He is more on the reserved side when alone, but the moment Magnus comes into view his eyes tell a different story. It isn't unheard of for pets and their owners to have relations, in fact that's one of the rather cruel things about the pairing, a pet can't say 'no'. But Magnus and Alexander have a different sort of relationship. Its clear just by looking at their body language, they are like magnets drawn together, even their eyes can't seem to stop finding each other. The moment I met Alexander I could tell, I could tell how he had feelings for Magnus and Magnus in return for Alexander, but with time those feelings grew stronger. So much so that I would bet my life that the two would do anything for each other. Magnus would never let anyone steal away Alexander, and Alexander would never allow any harm to come to Magnus.

In all the time I have seen the two together they have never not noticed the other, but in that moment it seemed as if Magnus was invisible to Alexander. Alexander's eyes were glued just behind me to my right, right at Jace. I turned back to Jace in surprise to see that he still held that shocked expression. His mouth moved to open and close in odd ways, he seemed to be turning words over in his mouth, but he didn't appear to have found the right ones. Finally he settled on one, and as he spoke his face softened like putty, "Alec?"

I heard the rapid footsteps before I saw Alexander appear before us. His face was a mix of anger and astonishment, of love and guilt. Before I realised what was happening he had raised his hand and struck Jace across the face, his palm flat, leaving a resounding 'smack' sound in the air. A bitter taste filled my mouth and my face grew hot with anger as I took a step forward to pull Alexander back, but I stopped. The fight was over and now the two boys stood there, arms wrapped tightly around the other as tears streamed down their faces.

Jace had a rather large and angry red handprint on his cheek, but his face was more relaxed and peaceful than I had ever seen on him. His eyes were closed, tears streaming down his face in a steady flow, and his mouth was in a relaxed grin. Quickly, I glanced over to Alexander, or Alec as Jace had said, to see his expression mirrored Jace's. I looked over at Magnus to find him just as confused as me, if not even a little more flustered to see Alexander in the arms of another.

"This is touching and all, but what exactly is going on? Alexander?" Magnus asked, stepping next to me as he waited for a reply. Alexander pulled back first, that same peaceful expression still in place as he look at Magnus and then Jace, "This is Jace Herondale, my brother." My eyes grew wide as I looked the two up and down, side to side. They didn't look the same, but from how they reacted to each other and held themselves I could see they had to be related in some way.

A part of me was happy to see that Jace had found his brother, but another part felt hurt that he hadn't said anything about his family. I suppose we haven't been together long enough for him to share this information with me, but I couldn't help the pain in my heart from this. Is it because I'm used to getting all of the attention, too much attention at times that I crave his? That must be it right? I mean what other reason could there be?

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So I know this chapter was a but short, but I think the talk between Jace and Alec should be more from Jace's POV, don't you think? Anyways, let me know what you guys think so far, am I being too slow, too fast, or not enough between Jace and Clary or what. I think in the next couple chapters I'm goi to have them have more talks so they can learn about each other, I also think we end one of those little Jon POVs thrown in soon. For his it'll either be a short chapter it a little section at the end or beginning of Clary and Jace's POVs. I think thats it for now so I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all!

CHAPTER 9

Plans:

*Jace's POV*

Alec is here, here at this wildly colorful home of a very eccentric man, and he's here right next to me. I had hoped that I would get to see Alec again, I dreamed about it all the time, but I never truly imagined it would happen like this, and certainly not yet, but here he is. He looks well, better than well. He is finally strong and nourished. Back at home he would always give half of his share of food to Izzy and Max, said they needed to grow properly, which left him rather weak, but he'd never allow the two to see this.

He would go on as if he wasn't starving himself, as if he wasn't killing himself by working so hard with nothing to fuel his body. I tried to help, but he'd never accept any of our food, he always said he was well enough. He'd always joke it off, saying I needed to grow stronger and bigger if I was ever going to beat him. I can still remember hearing his soft cries of hunger pains in the middle of the night when he thought everyone was fast asleep.

I missed him so much and looking at him he reminds me so much of the family I left behind not too long ago. The same dark hair as Izzy and Maryse, sharp jaw and wide shoulders from Robert, bright grin and pale skin like Max. There are little bits of home in Alec. Alec looked to Magnus and his eyes softened as his mouth turned up a bit in a small grin before looking back at me, "This is Jace Herondale, my brother." Yes, I don't share the same name as the Lightwoods, nor any of their physical features but they are my family, they are the only family I know. Alec, just like Maryse has never never treated me as an outsider, not even now after how long we have been separated.

Alec's smile faltered as he stepped closer to me. "How bad is it?" He asked quietly. A sinking feeling arose in my stomach as I looked at him "They should be fine for a little while now that I'm gone, but..." I hesitated as I realised what would happen if our family were to fall behind again. Iz. "By the Angel, Alec she's only 15. Are they really going to send her out there!? Can they really do that!?" My voice rose and I looked around to see the shocked expressions of Magnus and Clarissa. My heart sank at the look of fear on Clarissa's face, I had to look away quickly before I could give in to comforting her. I can't do that right now, this is far more important.

"They can and they will," Alec whispered, rage marring his usually calm and collected features, "They'd get their hands on Max too if they could." Something rose in the back of my throat as my lunch threatened to make a reappearance, a gripped my hand over my mouth as I dropped my head down. "What are we supposed to do? I mean what can we do for them?" I questioned, that rage rising back up.

I felt a small tap on my elbow then and turned to see a frightened Clarissa. "I don't quite know everything that you're talking about, and you don't have to explain it to me, but if there is anything I can do to help I will. All you have to do is ask," Clarissa suggested. I've never wanted to hug someone so much in that moment, and I did just that. I swooped Clarissa up in my arms and hugged her tightly as I spun her in a circle. She gasped in surprise at first, but by the end of it she was giggling and hugging me back.

I put a scarlet faced Clarissa back on the ground and looked back at Alec, "If anyone can help us it'd be her. I'm sure of it." I reached back and grabbed ahold of Clarissa, bringing her forward to join her in our discussion. Magnus followed suit soon after and soon our little group of four was caught up on the important details of Alec and my family. Clarissa looked close to tears, but stood taller all the same as she prepared for the plan. Magnus reached for Alec's hand and squeezed it gently as he gave a curt nod.

"I'll help you with anything you need, just say the word and I'll provide it," Magnus said as he eyed Alec. Alec mouthed the words 'later' to him, and any other time I would have questioned him about it, but now is not the time nor the place. "The next auctioning will be next month, so we either need to get help to them before that or find a way to get Iz back from them at the auction. Magnus, do you know of a way to get information to our family? I'd go myself, but..." I said, focussing back in on the task at hand.

"Ah, yes, of course. I believe I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Magnus answered, a cat like grin in place. I didn't bother asking, instead I turned to Clarissa, "Okay, our job is to figure out a way get Iz back if the first plan doesn't work, do you think you could do that?" "Yes," she said with a small nod of her head, "I believe I could."

"Great! Magnus and Alec, we're counting on you to get the info across to our family. They need to know we have a plan, otherwise Iz... well lets just say she won't just sit back," I said as I envisioned the little spitfire known as Isabelle. She definitely would not go down without a fight. If she didn't have everyone else to worry about she would mist likely run away, and I have no doubt in my mind that she would make it.

"Uh Jace," Clarissa cold, drawing me out of my daze. "Hmm," I answered, looking down at her. "I know we're kinda in the middle of something big, but we really have to go. My parents are going to be wondering where I am," Clarissa said with a sad look in place. "No worries," I said, waving it off, "Can we meet back here once you get in touch with them?" I asked Magnus. That cat like grin curled across his face again as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Be my guest, family of Alexander's is always welcome in my home." "Thank you," I said before following Clarissa towards the door. I looked back at Alec before leaving, he still had that pained expression in place, but it was still him. I'm still looking at Alec.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Back again! And this time we have Jace's view on what happened, so what do you guys think? Also I snuck in a bit of a Clace hug for all of you, sorry I know their romance is a little slow, but I don't want it to just jump, it needs to flow together, if you guys get what I mean. Anyways, comments, concerns, and criticism. Always lcome. I'm not sure how you guys are feeling on the direction I'm taking this, I hope you like it thou, because I really don't want this story to be solely a cheesy romance between Clary and Jace, that's just no fun sometimes. I guess that's it for now so I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all!

CHAPTER 10

The Wolves:

*Clarissa's POV*

I quickly drove us back him after leaving Magnus's house. I couldn't fully appreciate the ride back, and from looking at Jace I could tell he didn't either. He sat staring out the window, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip as his dark blonde brows furrowed as he thought. He was so deep in his mind that he didn't even notice when I pulled up to a stop in front of my home. A butler soon came out to open the doors for us but, with a shake of my head and a waving of my hand he quickly bowed and hurried back inside. Jace needed time to gather himself before we headed in.

I gave Jace a moment or two before reaching out to him. A few minutes won't hurt any, but anything longer than that could cause suspicion from inside. My Father always has snooty business men over to discus useless things, and Mother's 'friends' are always there to watch over my every move. Jon and I can never be off in front of them, otherwise it could jeopardize Father's whole empire, he has worked so hard to get to where he is at, and I know I don't want to be the one to get in the way of that. The men want to look for a chance to swoop in and take Jon's place as next in line for the family business, and the women want to find a way to soil our family's name through me. All of them are downright evil.

Jace flinched at my touch and backed away from me as much as he could manage in the car. My hand felt like it was burnt and no matter his hard I tried I couldn't keep the hurt from my eyes. Jace's stare was blank until he met my gaze, it was then that he appeared to wake up. His expression mirrored that of looking at something through moving water, all blurred and wrong, until you emerge from the water and everything is clear once again. He took in my position hands withdrawn from him and a frightened look in place before I could react. He looked so sad in that moment.

"S-sorry, did I frighten you?" He asked as he slowly reached forward and took my hands in his, soothing out the worry from both him and myself. I wish I could have said no, but that would have been a lie so I merely put on a smile. "We should probably head in," I said. Jace nodded his head and turned to the back of the car to retrieve the bags from our earlier shopping spree, but I had to stop him. "Don't mind those, someone else will get them," I said as I pulled him back. "But..." he started to say. "No," I said with a shake of my head, "this is someone's job, without this how are they supposed to earn money to bring back to their families?"

At that Jace nodded his head with understanding and quickly got out of the car, moving to my door before I even had time to open it myself. He opened the door for me before offering me his hand, I could feel my cheeks heating already as I accepted his help and silently cursed myself. People do this all the time for me so why am I getting so worked up over it now. I shook my head clear as Jace and I headed up the stairs to my home, my arm still locked in his. The door was opened for us before we had even reached it and the sound of women chit chatting escaped. We walked in to see the parlor doors open, Mother and a few of her friends sat around in the room, no doubt gossiping. I tried to lead Jace pass the doors before they would notice, but I've never been so lucky with these things. "Clarissa dear," Mother called.

Everyone says I look exactly like my Mother, but I just can't see it. My mother has clear, milky white skin and curly red hair that falls just pass her waist. I have the same traits as her, just mine are morphed. Her curls are soft and organized, mine stick out at odd angles with no order whatsoever. My skin is so pale it looks like I've never stepped foot outside and is dotted with freckles. My mother is average height and slender, but her curves are defined and womanly. I on the other hand am child-like in height and shape. By the angel I hope this is just a growing phase, like the ugly duckling. I turned to see she had walked over to the the entrance of the parlor. I had no choice but to turn and smile politely at her and the swarm of bloodthirsty women that were starting to surround her. "Good afternoon Mother, ladies," I said with a small curtsy, by the angel I should have gone in the back entrance.

"I see you have finally gotten yourself a pet, how wonderful," a woman with bright platinum blonde hair, large dangly earrings and a red pant suit said, eyeing Jace up and down. "He is very... well put together," this one a woman with dyed red hair cut to a hard bob style in a black, floral pencil skirt. "Yes, yes, and very young indeed," a third woman with long, straight black hair in a blue, lace collared tunic dress spoke. A sinking feeling arose in my stomach as I took in their hungry stares. Most of these women are in their late thirties or forties, married to very busy husbands who either work in business or politics, many of the ones with children have shipped them off to foreign countries under the premise of studying, leaving them quite 'lonely' creatures. I'm not sure if Jace could feel the hints they were throwing around, but I myself felt sickened by them.

"Yes, Jonathan picked him out himself. I suppose he could help you too, though I'm sure you don't need the company," I said, kicking my 'oh so sweet' smile up a notch. The women were clearly taken aback by this, but couldn't go out and say anything to me about it, certainly not with Mother here. "I merely meant that a young girl of your standing should be out there looking for a... a more suitable boy to spend her time with," one of the women said this one with so much plastic surgery she's more compatible to a barbie doll than a human being, feigning ignorance towards the improper thoughts of the women before her.

"Now, now, Margaret," Mother said, intervening, "Clarissa is free to spend time with whomever she pleases. She still has plenty of time to find a suitor, besides I do not believe my husband would take too kindly to the idea of her being taken away." The women laughed and joked amongst themselves of how protective my Father is towards his family, but I could see the quick glares they tossed me when Mother wasn't looking.

"Now Clarissa dear, run along and have fun," Mother said to me before turning to Jace, "And it was a pleasure to meet you, please take good care of my daughter here." Jace looked startled to have been spoken to directly, but quickly composed himself as he put on a dazzling grin and bowed gently before my Mother. "Of course ma'am, I'll do everything within my power to be sure no harm comes to her," Jace said as he glanced down at me. Mother simply smiled as a small chuckle escaped, "I see. Now go on."

I led Jace away as quickly as I could without being suspicious as I let out the breath I had been holding. "Well that was fun," Jace laughed as we moved about my house. I couldn't help but laugh as well, "Yeah, sorry about that. They are a bit, um... overbearing." "Overbearing," Jace scoffed, "they were practically undressing me with their eyes back there! What about my innocence, how am I ever to marry now?" I took a quick glance at Jace to find him faking a swoon, but he looked close to laying again. "Don't worry, I won't feed you to the wolves just yet," I laughed before opening my suits door.

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot Clary," Jace laughed sarcastically as he followed in behind me. "Clary?" I asked as he shut the door. Jace shrugged his shoulders as he walked further into the sitting room, "Yeah, its just a nickname I thought of, I won't call you that if you don't like it..." "No, no, no," I said, laughing with a waving of my hands, "I like it." That wide, crooked grin of his rose up at that, "I'm glad you like it Clary." I felt my cheeks heat at this little word. It was so simple, only a name, and yet it felt so special. No one had ever given me a nickname, not even my family, in a way it felt intimate, close. I turned around so Jace wouldn't see the heating of my cheeks and saw that all the bags had already been brought up.

"Okay," I said after I had composed myself, "I have an idea for who to call if we can't get help to your family before the next auction." "Yes, what is it?" Jace asked excitedly, stepping closer to me. "My friend Simon, he's the only one I can think of who would be able to safely buy her and keep her without it being suspicious and the only one I know who wouldn't do anything to her. He is just as against this as I am," I explained, "I'm sure if I asked he would agree to helping us whole heartedly." "Simon?" Jace asked. "Yes, Simon Lewis, his Father used to be partners in business with mine so we grew up together, he's my best friend," Simon's father died about six years ago when we were ten, since then my family has practically accepted his family as our own. We helped put them back on their feet and I know we would do it again in a heartbeat. All Simon has now is his mom, sister, and us. "Simon Lewis. Are you absolutely sure about this?" Jace asked one more time. Where I can completely put my trust in Simon, its harder for Jace who has never met him and will have to possibly put the life of his little sister in his hands. "Yes," I said without a single doubt in my mind.

Author's Note:

Hey guy, Im back again! This chapter brings in a bit of Clary's life and has habit more of Clace friendship so yay! I hope you guys are liking the direction and don't find the characters too out of character, I've tried to keep them as close as I could. Anyways I guess that's it for now so bye! I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all!

Chapter 11

Standards:

*Jace's POV*

I couldn't keep the grin off of my face at Clarissa's reaction to her new nickname. When we first met her name felt odd to me, like it didn't belong to her. Clarissa was the type of name that women of high standing had, women who didn't give people like me a second glance, women like the ones I just met. And Clarissa just wasn't like that. A part of me had wondered where she had gotten to be like this, I mean I've heard a bit about her father and from what I've heard he seems like a cold businessman after money, and her brother looks and acts just like the other rich and privileged children, but when I met her mother I knew.

There is so much of Clary in her mother, and not just the same beautiful red curls or porcelain like skin, nor the brilliant green eyes, but her personality as well. Clarissa's mother looked at me as if I was her equal not as if I was lesser like most everyone else would. She even trusted me enough to want me to watch out for Clary. In a way she reminds me reminds me of Maryse, caring and mothering, not quick to judge, and she seems to have a big heart. By the angel my heart hurts just thinking about it, and not just the fact that I miss my family, but the fact that I've been able to create a little piece of family through Clary, I just hope she feels the same.

I glanced up at Clary to see her ears colored pink, by the angel she is too cute, she really must like her nickname. All too soon she turned to face me and my shameless staring had to stop. I just can't help myself, but whenever she is around me I find my eyes drawn to her. At first it was merely out of curiosity, I had wanted to know who my 'owner' was, but after that it became more. I wanted to figure out why she is so nice to, and honestly a part of me still questions whether or not she will eventually crumble under the pressure of everyone else around her. I know I never would, but with how she has been brought up it can't be easy to go against other's wishes, she must be used to upholding 'perfect' standards, never messing up if only to seem competent in the eyes of those who want to take control of what she will one day grow to become. She is the daughter of a a very, very wealthy man of course. And now I'm not so sure.

I'm still looking out for that little shift, that little clue to let me know she is changing for the worse, but that isn't the only reason I can't stop looking. She is like candlelight, and I am the unaware moth drawn to her brilliance. I can't help but want to be near her, want to see her, want more and more from her, even though I know the closer I get, the easier it is for me to burn.

"Okay, I have an idea for who to call if we can't get help to your family before the next auction," Clarissa said with renewed energy. My heart went out even more to her in that moment, the fact that she is willing to risk this much for people she doesn't even know. If anyone were to find out they'd surly spill to the Clave. The Clave is a group of people with great power over all the people in this country, Idris. The Clave created the grouping of owners and pets, they created all these debts for the poot to 'keep us in our place'. Everyone is told this is simply in place to keep everything in order and prevent uprisings, but deep down everyone knows the real reason. The Clave members are afraid of us rising and gaining power and wealth, they are afraid of losing their high standings with more competition. The Clave use harsh and cruel punishments for those who try to defy those rules in forced by the Clave, many of which are publicly presented to show everyone what it means to go against them. Alec and I would be sentenced to a public execution, or worse. And Clary and Magnus would most certainly lose any standings they have or will have, as well as face jail time. And my family, they will be faced with a beating and a raise in their debts. This could all go horribly wrong, and yet she doesn't even question it.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, stepping closer as I waited for the news. "My friend Simon," Clary explained, her eyes lighting up as she spoke, "he's the only one I can think of who would be able to safely buy her and keep her without it being suspicious and the only one I know who wouldn't do anything to her. He is just as against this as I am, I'm sure if I asked he would agree to helping us whole heartedly." I felt like hugging her right then and there, but that didn't stop the pang in my heart. "Simon?" I questioned aloud, so she does have other friends, I guess those women weren't just picking at her.

"Yes, Simon Lewis, his Father used to be partners in business with mine so we grew up together, he's my best friend," Clary said, her smile brightening even more. So simon has a standing too, and a good connection to her family... that's nice, right? If Clary says this guy will help then I don't doubt her, but then why should I be so upset? "Simon Lewis. Are you absolutely sure about this?" I asked once again, I don't know why, but for some reason my mind just didn't want to accept Simon into the equation. My family, Alec, Magnus, Clary, and myself. That was all good, so why isn't Simon?

"Yes," Clary said, no hesitation in her eyes. "Okay," I said, ignoring the weird pain in my chest, "When do we get to meet him?" "I can call him over for lunch tomorrow, how is that?" Clary asked. It was moments like this when I truly hated the way things were. I shouldn't be surprised and shocked all because someone asked for my opinion on how a situation involving my life is going to be planned out. I should be able to answer without a moment's hesitation, yet I can't. Its moments like these when I realise just how different my life is from theirs, from her's. "Yes," I answered with a nod of my head. "Okay, great! I'll make the call now to plan a time, I'll be right back," Clary said before disappearing into her room.

I shuffled my way over to the window seat before sitting down and pulling my knees up to my chest. Below was the yard. I could see a round pound with wild flowers, tall grasses, and cattails rose up around it. A stone pathway curved around that as well, probably leading from a door to the house and then out to the garden. Vegetables and fruits grew in one part of the garden while the rest was an array of beautiful flowers, marble statues of angels wove their way through the garden, almost as if they were dancing. Any other time this would have been plenty enough to distract me, but right now it just isn't doing the trick.

Right now all I can think of is my family, and the fact that Alec is back and near, at least all of that should be the main things on my mind, but something else keeps blocking me. I still can't seem to get over Simon Lewis. What does he look like, how does he act, does he treat Clary the way he should, just how close is he to her? All of these thoughts keep racing through my head, but the real question is what am I with Clary.

By the Angel its only been two days and yet I can't seem to ignore her. Its like every piece of me, every pore is aware of her. I can't help but want to know more about her, to be able to grow closer to her, to be able to be around her in front of others and not feel inferior. I want to feel like I belong by her side and not like something to show off. Ugh, I just want to be accepted and known, I want to be worthy.

Clary is a girl of high standards and there is no way anyone would ever accept her to want to be around me, someone who is lower than low. And the worst part is that I know she deserves better and I want that for her. Just from being out in public with her for a few hours I could feel the judging stares, and I know they weren't just judging me. They were criticizing Clary for choosing to be out with me. She probably isn't looked at that way when she's with Simon Lewis.

Author's Note: hey guys! So what did you think of this weeks chapter? I know a lot didn't happen, at least moving forward with the story, but we did get a little info towards how Jace is feeling towards everything. Okay, now I don't know if you guys felt this way too, but I was super surprised when I went back and realised they have only been together for two days, I had thought for sure it had been more, I don't know if that's just because I've thought of things in the future for them already or what? Are you guys having the same feeling or what?! Any who, I guess we get to meet Simon in the next chapter, what do you guys think, the same nerdy and dorky guy, or do you guys want to the cooler, vampire like character for Simon.I'm not quite sure on that one yet. I'd love to hear your guys's opinions on all of this, but I guess this is it for now so I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all!

CHAPTER 11

Gemini:

*Clary's POV*

I was met with the dial tone of my phone as I laid out on my bed. The phone rang three times and then Simon's bright voice picked up, "Clarissa!?" He said, sounding out of breath. "Hey," I said, "Is this a bad time?" "No, no," Simon laughed, a shuffling sound in the background struck up and then the squeaking of a chair, "Bring it." "Simon," I scoffed, "what makes you think I want something from you? Can a friend not check up on her best friend?" "Uhuh..." Simon said, clearly not amused. "Fine, fine," I caved, "So I just have a favor to ask of you. You can tell me 'no', I'll completely understand, all I ask is that you keep an open mind."

"Where's the body? I'll be over in ten to help hide it," Simon said dead seriously. "By the Angel Simon, why does everything have to be so dramatic with you," I laughed, "No, it isn't that. Can you just come over tomorrow for lunch? Please Simon, its really important." And in all honesty it is. Simon's help could be the difference between life and death, at least a proper life, for Jace and Alexander's family. I could hear Simon suck in a breath and the sound of him shifting in his seat, "Uh, yeah. Yes, of course Clarissa. Anything for you." Simon cleared his throat before letting out a nervous chuckle, "Is it something serious, like serious, serious? I'm not backing out or anything, I'll just need to... prepare myself is all."

I thought for a moment before answering, I don't want to scare Simon away, but at the same time I'd never want to lie to him. Simon has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, he's practically a second brother. "Its what's right Simon. I'm terribly story but that is all I can say on the matter for now, but..." I tried to form words in my mind but they kept slipping away the more I tried. "I'll be there around one," Simon said, that easiness about him returning, replacing that nervous fit from minutes ago. "Thank you Simon, thank you so much!" I cried as I quickly sat up in my bed. I glanced over at my closed bedroom door, hopefully Jace didn't hear that. "Don't thank me just yet, I haven't done anything," Simon laughed.

A small weight lifted off of my shoulders, there was still a ton left, but that little lighten was like a moment of clarity in this darkening confusion. "I love you Simon, you are the best!" I giggled into the phone as I stood up. I heard laughter mixed with a choking gasp sound on the other end, "And I... love you too Clarissa." "So one, right?" I asked before heading over to my bedroom door. "Uh, yes," Simon choked out. "Its a date then, see you tomorrow!" I said as I started to open my door. "Bye," Simon stuttered on the other end before I put away my phone.

When I walked out Jace was sitting at the window seat, a Tale of Two Cities in hand, as he looked down at the grounds. "What are you doing?" I asked after reaching him. I leaned over to look out the window, it was the same sight as always. The old pond that Jon and I would play in, mother would always shoo us out, saying we should go play in the pool instead but I always loved the way it smelled. The water wasn't as crisp and sanitary smelling as that of the pool's, it was more earthy, natural... real. The mix of the wild flowers blowing in the breeze and the chirp of insects and birds was almost surreal. We were never really allowed to play out in this area of the yard much, Mother and her friends would play croquet, and father held small business parties out here in the summertime which certainly made the idea of playing here unappealing. Even as children the prying eyes of our parent's guests were unrelenting.

All the same, Jon and I always avoided the garden. Though it was beautiful up close I always felt it was terrifying. From afar the angel's faces were breathtaking and mesmerising, but up close, even as a small child, I received a different feeling. Their faces seemed to morph to those of pity and torment, of loathing and judging, almost as if they knew they were far more glorious than us. "Clary!" Jace jumped at my words, his golden eyes focusing on me in surprise. I couldn't help but laugh as I moved to sit next to him. Jace turned his body, making more room for me as he stretched his long legs out and placed his feet on the ground.

"How'd it go?" Jace asked, his shoulder brushed mine as he leaned in for an answer. "Simon said he would be here at one, we can all discus the situation then, should Magnus and Alexander be informed as well?" I asked, thinking back to the two. Jace thought for a moment, his dark blonde brows furrowing as he concentrated, "No. No, I don't want to get Alec's hopes up. Its best to wait until we have our answer." "Yeah," I agreed. Alec had been taken away from his family about a year ago so he would be quick to unite with them at any costs. He probably wouldn't even give it much thought as to how he got there, just as long as he were near them. I know I would do just about anything to return to my family if I was faced with the same consequences as him. The longest I've ever been away from my family was when I was fourteen, Simon and I went on a trip just outside of Idris for two days. We went to a concert and then an art exhibit, to this day my parents think we were touring one of Father's many businesses.

If my Father ever found out I went to a place like that he would be furious, apparently its bad taste for someone like us to mingle with others of such a low standing. The only times he associates with people of lower standing is when he goes to his businesses in person and walks passed his many workers or when he hires help at home, and even then he doesn't appear too happy about that little contact. I love my Father, truly I do, but he has so much riding on his shoulders that sometimes he can't make choices for himself. My Father's business would most certainly lose credit if he made comments against 'pets', I'd like to think that he isn't a supporter of ownership over people, but to be honest I'm not really sure. Even if he could tell me, I'd never ask. I guess I'm just too afraid to know the real answer.

I let out a sigh as I looked back at the grounds, "Do you want to do something fun?" "What?" Jace asked, one brow raised as he stared at me. "Do you want to do something fun?" I repeated. Jace still looked confused but after a moment he nodded his head in compliance. "No, no, no," I said with a waving of my hands, "Don't just agree with me because you have to. You don't have to do that with me. Answer for yourself for once, please." Jace looked surprised once again, then slowly a goofy, almost child-like, grin crossed his face. "Yes, Clary, I would like to have some fun," Jace laughed, emphasizing the word ,'fun'. "Okay then, follow me," I said as I headed for the exit.

I peaked out to make sure no one would see and then led Jace towards the hidden door of our secret garden. Father had it prepared when this section of the house was added on to the original building, saying it would be a nice place for Jon and me to play undisturbed. This house had been in the Morgenstern family for generations. I pulled aside the tapestry of the angel Raziel, this too had been in our family for generations, our family symbol, the angelic rune, hung just above the angel's head. I looked around the corridor as I ushered Jace inside, shutting the door behind us afterwards. The gentle night breeze cooled the heat of the day and e scent of flowers prickled my nose.

Jace and I wandered around the garden. I turned around, watching Jace as we walked. His golden locks blazed in the fading lit of the day, and his tanned skin glimmered in the shade as his gold eyes flitted across the garden. He probably hasn't ever seen flowers like these before, Mother insisted on planting all sorts from all around the world. I walked onto the platform in the center of the pond and turned back to see Jace was still absorbed in his surroundings. I quickly shrugged out of my sweater and skirt and hung them over the back of the the bench in the center of the platform then kicked off my shoes. I pulled my hair up into a high bun and the jumped into the pond.

The water was cool but refreshing from the warm night. The water of the pond was just deep enough that I had to stand on the tips of my toes to keep the water out of my face but I know if I walked towards the edges the water would gradually lower. I looked up to see Jace rushing over to the edge of the platform and reach for me, a fearful expression in place. "Clary! Are you alright!? Did you fall!?" Jace had grabbed ahold of my shoulders and started to pull me back to the platform, all the while I tried to tell him I was fine, but he wasn't having it. He put his hands under my arms and started to lift me up when he noticed what I was wearing and quickly dropped me back in the water, his cheeks turning scarlet as he fell back onto the platform.

All I had left on was my bra and underwear. "W-what are you doing?" Jace stuttered after he had composed himself. "I'm swimming," I laughed, making a small circle for show. Whenever Jon and I wanted to swim here we always swam like this. It would look weird for us to be walking down the hall leading here in a swimsuit when the pool is the other way so this was the only way to do it. "I-I can see that, but..." Jace started again, he was looking everywhere but at me. "Just get in," I insisted, "I'll even turn around." Jace looked hesitant, but after a minute or so he started to unbutton his shirt.

As promised, I turned my back to him and after a while I heard a splash from the other side of the platform. A noise of surprise escaped from him, no doubt from the abrupt coolness of the water. "See, not so bad," I laughed as I swam out to the side to see him. His hair was dripping as he pushed it back from his face with his hand. The tops of Jace's shoulders poked out of the top of the water and all he had to do was stand flat footed, it was times like this when I really was aware of my height, or lack there of. I was barely 5'2" and that included the efforts I spent when I was nine years old and obsessed with drinking only milk, Mother and Father always told me it would help me grow, dirty liars. Jace looked to be about the same height as Jon, maybe even taller.

"Remind me again how this is meant to be fun?" Jace asked, still avoiding looking at me. "What? You don't like swimming?" I asked, floating up on my back as I looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to fade and only half of the garden was swathed in the purples and pinks and oranges of the light. "I do, but..." I heard water splashing around and turned to see Jace moving about in the water, his back turned to me now. "But what?" I laughed as I swam closer, "its not as if you'll drown in here, all you have to do is stand up." Jace just shook his head, still keeping his back to me. "Fine, be pouty," I said as I flipped over to my stomach and swam passed him, going to the walkway of the platform and then back to him.

Jace's eyes caught mine as I drew closer and then quickly looked away, down to the water below him. "If you want to be done we can get out?" I offered as I swam to the edge of the platform, "all you had to do was say so. I placed my palms flat on the hard surface and started to lift myself up when I heard the stirring of water. I turned so that I was sitting atop the platform, my legs still dangling in the water below, to see Jace had made his way over to the platform as well. He stood just inches away from me, and from this high up I had to look down to meet his eyes.

"Clary," Jace said, his eyes focused on the surface of the water, "do you understand what we are?" "What we are?" I asked, "We're friends, aren't we?" Jace looked up at my eyes for a second before turning his head away, "Yes, but what else?" "What else, what else is there?" Jace's gaze was focused so closely on the water that he didn't appear to be listening to me, but his body said otherwise. His head tilted in just a way that made it impossible for my words to not reach him and his body turned to mine just like it would in a normal conversation, the only thing unsettling was his eyes. No matter what we spoke about, even from the first day, Jace had always looked to me when speaking to me. "Clary, you're... you are a girl," Jace said, throwing his hands up as if it were as clear as day, and honestly it was. "Yes, and you are a boy, I'm glad we've settled this," I teased, pulling my legs up and out of the water as I readied myself to stand.

Jace lifted himself out of the water so quickly that if I hadn't watched it myself I would have thought it impossible. His eyes really fixed on me for the first time since our conversation and he reached down and pulled me tightly against him. His hands were big and strong on my wrists, yet he managed to be gently. His body and hair were dripping with the still fresh water and I felt a heat blooming in my chest and the pit of my stomach. Warmth radiated off his body, now glistening in the night lit, and his eyes fixed on me with determination.

"Jace?" I whispered, still unsure of what he was doing. "Clary, you are a girl and I am a boy," he pulled me even closer than I thought possible as he said this, "You can't... you can't do this in front of me, it isn't right I'll..." "You'll what?" I asked, my voice still sounding unsure and lacking confidence. "I'll do something I'll regret, so please don't do his anymore. You have to be more conscious of yourself," it was then that Jace's eyes left mine and traveled down to my body that was pressed against his and his grip tightened ever so slightly. I could see the bob in Jace's throat as he swallowed, he looked almost pained as he held me back at arms length. "We should probably dry off quickly," Jace suggested, scooping up his clothes and shoes in one hand and walking off to the other side of the platform. The muscles in his back and shoulders were tight and rigid as he moved.

I had to remind myself to take a breath, and almost unknowingly my hand went to my chest. It was beating like crazy, so much so that I could hear it loud and clear in my ears. Never had I ever felt like this. I didn't feel ashamed per say, but I did feel odd standing in front of Jace now, even though he wasn't even looking at me. The only boys I've ever really been around are Jon and Simon, and I have never been so, so... I don't even know a word for what I am. All I know is that I have never gotten these painfully sweet feeling in my chest whenever they looked at me dressed like this. Instantly I regretted my actions and crossed my arms across my chest as I lowered myself to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I muttered loud enough for Jace to hear. Jace looked back at me, his eyes sad as he stared at mine, "Don't ever feel sorry towards me. What you did, you had no idea. I just... I don't want to ever risk you being in a situation where you might be taken advantage by someone. And that includes me." Jace shifted so that his body faced mine, but he still sat feet away, "So don't be mad or upset, just know that I am trying to help, okay?" "I know," I replied, and I did. I know Jace would never say anything or do anything to hurt me, at least not intentionally. "Good," Jace said, a bright smile crawling across his face.

The sky had faded to a mixture of dark and light blues and only a few stars scattered about. I rested back on my elbows and then lowered myself as I looked up at the sky. I looked over to see Jace mimicking my movements on his side of the platform. "You know," he started after a while, "the stars make up these pictures called constellations." "Yeah," I agreed as I searched through the stars as they slowly grew in number over time. "When Alec and I were younger we would make up our own. You see that one right there next to the bright blue one, that's the big hat, and the one just over there is the little hat. And that one over there is a ninja star, and there is a hunter," Jace said, pointing out different areas of the night sky.

When I was little Jon begged Mother and Father for a book on the stars and planets until eventually he opened up a birthday present of just that. Jon and I would spend hours finding the stars and constellations until we were able to point them out by memory. The ones Jace had pointed out were the big dipper, little dipper, Hercules, and Orion. I couldn't help but laugh as Jace continued on. "What!?" Jace mocked a hurt voice, "Are my constellations not good enough for you?" "No, no, no," I laughed as I rolled over to my side to look at him, "They're perfect."

Jace tilted his head to look back at me, "Good." He looked back up and the sky when after a moment of silence his hand shot up. "And that one right there will be you and me," Jace said as he pointed up at the Gemini constellation. "I'd like that very much," I laughed.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So aIl I can say for this chapter is Clace, Clace, Clace! I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing this one. So as always I always want to know what you guys are thinking, but other than that I guess this is it for now. I love you all bye! Thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all!

CHAPTER 12

Snake Venom:

*Jace POV*

That night as I lay on my makeshift bed on the couch I tossed and turned, I couldn't get the image of Clary out of my head. I had been so focused on the garden itself and the way it looked in the fading daylight that I hadn't even noticed Clary getting in the water. At first I had thought that she had fallen in, I had been so scared I didn't even have time to think. I ran as fast as I could to get to her, I would have jumped in without a second thought if I hadn't been able to reach her, but I did. And the moment I did my hands released and she dropped immediately back into the water.

I could feel the heat rising through my body like a volcano about to erupt. When Clary had said we were going to do something fun a situation like this never once crossed my mind, it was both a physical and mental challenge to keep my eyes off of her and to keep my hands where they belonged. I'd never seen that much of a girl before in my life. Maryse had raised me to respect women and to always wait until they were ready and to accept the word 'no'. Women aren't a piece of meat to be ogled at but in that moment it took great strength to keep myself composed, and the worst part had been how unaware Clary was of herself. Whether she was never taught about the differences between boys and girls, if she didn't feel like that could ever be a possibility between us, if she wasn't aware of how much of a girl she really is, or if I was just being an animal I have no idea.

I couldn't help myself from doing what I did to her, I only needed her to realise that if she had been with someone else everything could have ended terribly wrong. The thought of another guy touching her without her consent... even thinking about it now boils my blood. I had to take in a deep breath to calm myself even though what had happened happened hours ago. I turned over onto my stomach, burying my face in a pillow as I let out a long sigh. By the angel this girl is going to be the death of me and she doesn't even realise.

I'm not quite sure if that is a fortunate thing, her ignorance towards how I could possibly feel, or if its a burden. If she never realises I'll never have a chance with just her, but if she does notice I'll never have a chance with her standing and her family. Either way I will remain without her in anyway I could ever want or hope for except for a friend. A deep pang arose in my chest as I thought of that. Of course being friends with Clary will be amazing lucky even given the situation I could have been dealt with, but I know I won't be satisfied with just that.

Robert once told me what it was like when he fell in love with Maryse. You start to notice that you're eyes follow her every move, even while doing mundane tasks she is beautifully mesmerising. You don't notice the little flutters in your chest or the quickening in your pulse or how your throat gets dry at the thought of her or the sound of her name until it is all consuming. Your chests beats like a hammer to the point where you feel like you'd surly die without her near you. Your heart beats so fast that your body is thrumming with blood, the beating so loud you can hear nothing but it in your ears. Your throat gets so dry it feels as if you haven't had a single drink of water for weeks and the only oasis is her. She becomes your everything. She is the one you look for until you can no longer see, the one who you listen for until you can no longer hear even the loudest of screams, and she is the only feeling you will ever be able to experience with such clarity for the rest of your life.

He had said all of this to me, and the first thing I thought of was how terrifying that must be. To no longer be able to, or even want to, live for yourself, but for her instead. And now its all I really want, yet I have to deny it. I'm not sure when I fell asleep that night, only that I awoke to Clary quietly eating breakfast at the coffee table in front of the couch. She sat on the floor now wearing a long, pale blue skirt that belled out around her and a white quarter sleeve sweater, her hair was pulled up in two messy buns atop her head, a few of her red curls fell into her face as she looked up at me, a bright smile on her face.

"Morning," she called as she pushed a blue coffee mug towards me. I sat up, pushing my hair out of my face as I slid onto the ground, my back against the couch. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked as I accepted the coffee. I took a sip before placing it back on the coffee table, it was god awfully bitter, absolutely not something I would pick for myself. Clary just laughed before handing me a cup of orange juice, "Its an acquired taste I guess, and I just didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, must have been having a good dream, I couldn't break that."

Clary took a bite out of her bagel that had a pink spread on it and offered me the other half of the bagel after noticing my staring. "Try it," she explained as she pushed the plate to me, taking a sip of her even darker looking coffee. I did as she said and was pleasantly surprised, "It tastes like strawberries!" All Clary did was laugh as she offered up a whole bagel to me as well as a little dish with the pink spread and a knife, "You can have some more if you'd like." I didn't hesitate after that. I gooped on a lot of the spread, licking my fingers where it fell out, "Thank you," I said between mouth fulls. Clary shook her head as another laugh escaped.

After finishing her breakfast she stood up and headed towards her art studio room, "I'm going to be working in here while you do your... thing," she called as she motioned toward my breakfast, the bags of clothes, and the bathroom. My mouth was still full so I held up a thumb as I watched her giggling form leave the room.

After a couple of minutes I had finished eating and moved all the used dishes to the tray the maids had most likely brought in. I then headed for the bags of clothes and tried my best to piece together a suitable outfit. I pulled out a grey Henley shirt, dark jeans, boxers, socks, and dark brown boots before heading into the bathroom. Once again I was startled by the enormity of Clary's bathroom, buy it was starting to become familiar to me. I placed my clothes on one of the many white counters before heading over to the tub and turning on the water. Even after doing this before, I still have trouble getting the temperature to the right spot. After countless tries I settle on the water being only mildly scorching, and after sitting in it for a minute or so it was actually quite pleasant.

I went through the motions of washing my hair and body, but my mind wasn't in it. My mind kept turning to Simon Lewis. In only a couple of hours I will meet the man Clary has grown up with her whole life and whom she trusts enough to include in our plans, which could possibly endanger my family. I will meet the man my sister will most likely have to be sold to. I will meet a man who is accepted in the same society and standing as Clary. A man who is looked to as equal with her. I don't know if it is considered selfish of me to be thinking so poorly of Simon when he could possibly be the only hope for my family, but I cant help myself.

He has been able to be near Clary for all these years and if they both want, he can stay with her even longer. I, on the other hand, cannot. I dunked my head under the water and held it there for a few seconds as I tried to regain my composure. Simon Lewis must certainly be someone great. I just cant afford to think otherwise. I finished up in the tub as quickly as possible and dried and dressed even quicker. After dressing I headed out of the bathroom, a towel still dropped over my shoulders as I worked on drying my still damp hair and walked to Clary's art studio.

The door was cracked just a bit, and with a small nudge it fell open to reveal Clary sitting atop a stool with a canvas in front of her. She had tied up her long skirt, revealing black shorts underneath and an apron smeared with dried paints of various colors, chalks, and a hodgepodge of other materials. From where I stood all I could see was the back of the canvas and the easel it sat on. Clary's hands flew across the canvas, her face morphed with concentration. She bit her lip and her copper brows furrowed in as she hunched over the piece, leaning back every once in a while and squinting her eyes to check her progress.

I knocked softly on the door to let her know I was there and she jumped with a start. "You scared me Jace, I didn't know you were here," she laughed nervously as she pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, leaving a trail of gold paint on her forehead. I couldn't help but laugh, "You have a little something," I said as I motioned towards my forehead and her cheeks grew red. Clary quickly rubbed the paint off as she stood from her stool and untied her apron. It wasn't until the apron was gone that I realised just how little those shorts covered. My thoughts turned to those of last nights and I had to quickly look away, I focused my eyes on a painting that hung on the wall.

It depicted a young woman with fair skin, familiar emerald eyes, flowing red curls that hung to her small waist, and an all too familiar smile. "Is that a self portrait?" I asked as I pointed towards it. The painting was beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as the real person. "Huh?" Clary started to ask, but then she saw where I was mentioning. Her cheeks grew pink as she shook her head, "No, that's my mother, she is by far prettier than me." I looked back at the painting and saw what she meant when she said that was her mother, the two really do have a startling resemblance, but she was way off on the prettier mark.

Mrs. Morgenstern is beautiful, but not in the same way as Clary. Mrs. Morgenstern's beauty is like that of Springs but Clary's beauty is like the stars. Both are dazzling, but neither are the same. "Clary," I said as I looked back at her, "you are very beautiful." Clary's eyes grew wide and her cheeks pink and soon she was staring at her feet. Her apron had already been hung back on its hook and her dress back to its original spot, just below her knees, but paint still suck to various parts of her hands, and even that was beautiful.

Clary looked back up, her mouth open to speak, but she remained quiet. Her eyes grew wider as she looked behind me. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" A man's voice asked just behind me. I turned to see a man with pale blonde hair so light it appeared to be white and dark eyes that blended with his pupils to make it look as if his eyes were nothing but pitch black orbes. He was the man who had bought me at the auction. "Jon?" Clary asked, taking a step forward, "what are you doing here?" Jon had a clearly hurt expression at that. "Now Clarissa," he said as he moved into the room, reaching for Clary, "You can't possibly still be mad at me, can you?" Jon reached to cup her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze and already I could see her cracking. A small frown formed on her face as her eyes searched his before she let out a reluctant sigh as she fell into him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck.

The boy relaxed the moment her hands moved around his neck as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Jon pulled her close, swinging her in a small circle as she giggled, "By the angel Clarissa, I hate it when you're mad at me. It just doesn't feel right." Jon pulled back to look at his sister and from here I could see little similarities between them. Where Clary was small and delicate Jonathan was tall and hard. His shoulders were broad and if he turned a certain way his large frame blocked Clary entirely from my view. Where Clary's hair is curling and red his is straight and white, but its his eyes that are the most unsettling. Looking at Clary you would think no one related to her could ever look so mean and cruel, but his eyes spoke of depths of cruelty that I never want to know. The only things they had in common were their noses which resembled their mother's and their fair skin.

"You should always be smiling," Jon laughed as he gently nudged Clary. It was odd seeing the two of them together, they were just so different. Jonathan Morgenstern is a clear supporter of Pets and sees nothing wrong with whats going on while his sister despises this divide. It could also be that I'm just used to seeing Clary as she is with me, just a girl, but with Jon its hard to look at her as anything but a higher and unreachable standing. Jon holds himself with such confidence as if he belongs anywhere, he walks, talks, and dresses the way you would expect those of nobility and in a way he is.

To be honest I felt awkward watching this little meeting, for the first time I've been with Clary I feel like an outsider. Without a word I started to back out of the room, who knows, maybe Clary wants this little bit of alone time to console with her brother. The few times she ever mentions him she spoke so fondly of him, she clearly missed him. I had almost made it out of the room when I was interrupted. "Jace," Clary called, looking over Jon, "you don't have to leave." "Jace," Jon said in a sickly sweet manner, not an ounce of venom in his voice, but the way his eyes shot daggers at me told me a different story, "Please do stay. A friend of Clarissa's is always welcome." I clearly had to leave.

"I... I really should leave you two alone. I mean you haven't seen your brother for a while, I'm sure you have some catching up to do," I said as I backed up some more. "No, please stay," Clary insisted, that wining smile of hers crossing her face and turning me into putty. "Yes, won't you stay," Jonathan said, a forced grin in place that Clary didn't seem to notice. Clary led us into the living room area and all three of us sat on the couch, Clary in the middle, me to her right and Jon to her left. The two went in to catching up, talking about God knows what. My mind was just too muddled to keep track on what was being said. I had to work on being distant but not to distant from Clary.

After a while Clary's phone rang and she left the room to answer it, leaving me alone with her now out in the in angry brother. "Who do you think you are? Huh?! You think you can waltz in here and expect my baby sister to just accept you. She always was kind hearted, and I swear by the angel if you take advantage of that kindness I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear you filthy trash!?" Jon whisper yelled as he jabbed at my chest with his pointer finger. I quickly nodded my head, not uttering a single word in fear he might change his mind. This and more had been what I was expecting from being auctioned. Right now I'm just lucky he isn't really hitting, the most I'll have from this is bruises on my chest.

"Don't you dare think this is over, I'll be keeping my eye out for you you lousy..." Jon cut himself short and placed a joking smile on as Clary's bedroom door opened. "Hey guys, I just got off the phone with Simon, he says he's on his way. Jon, to you mind?" Clary said as she leaned on the back of the couch. "Of course not," Jon smiled as he stood up and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I do expect you to have dinner with me this time though." "I promise, " Clary said as she gently punched his shoulder. "No backing out," Jon said before he left.

Clary let out a sigh before sitting down on the couch next to me, "How'd it go?" For a split second I thought about telling her then I rethought it. I'd never want to think badly of Alec or Izzy or Max, not ever. "Not as bad as it could have been," I said which wasn't a complete lie. By the Angel what do we have in store later on?


	14. SORRY!

Okay so I know this isn't a chapter, and I know you guess probably really want one and I understand if you're mad at me for this, but I'm stuck. I have started this chapter and out up directions I want to go with it but I still haven't found a way to make it good enough, I'm just not feeling any of it. Hopefully I can find a way to continue it soon, but for now this story is on pause. I just thought I should let you guys know so that you don't think I'm abandoning it. I truly am sorry guys, hopefully you aren't too mad! I love you all and I hope for you to be reading more next time. Bye!

-Haybell


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all!

CHAPTER 13

Unexpected guest:

*Clary's POV*

I led Jace throughout the halls, this time taking him through the main part of the house and out the back doors into the back yard. This morning I had requested a picnic next to the pond and as always my maids did wonderfully. They had pulled up a medium sized mosaic table of greens and blues and reds and oranges in interlocking circles. Three simple white chairs with light yellow cushions encircled the table and white lilies in a crystal vase sat in the center. Strawberries, grapes, apple slices, honey dew, and watermelon slices sat in crystal dishes about the table. A towering silver tray with various finger sandwiches sat to the left of the center and to the right sat two pitchers, one of sweet tea and the other a crisp apple cider.

A light breeze picked up the scent of wild flowers and the earthiness of the pond itself. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I headed for the table, but my happiness was struck short. I glanced back when I felt the weight of someone's eyes on me. A man in a dark grey tweed blazer with salt and pepper hair and a long scar up the right side of his face stood in front of the second story window. That is one of the rooms where my Father sees to business deals and such. I turned back as if I hadn't noticed him and calmly made my way to the table with Jace in tow.

"Don't turn around, but someone is watching us from the house. I'm going to need you to pull out my chair for me and don't sit until I tell you to. Don't ask questions either, please," I didn't look back at Jace as I said this, I simply prayed he would do as I asked of him, and as always he did. I moved to the seat facing the house so that I could keep an eye on the man without having to put much effort into looking as Jace calmly pulled out my seat and pushed it in as I sat. He then moved to my right, hands clasped, the right over the left, in front of him as his face remained expressionless.

I lifted my head, pretending to look at the edge of the house where simon would be coming from any minute now as I snuck a glance at the man. He was still watching, only this time not openly. His body was turned towards someone else in to room to make it appear as if he were focusing on them, my Father most likely, but he wasn't. At least not entirely.

I turned my face a bit so that the man wouldn't be able to see my mouth was moving as I spoke to Jace, "It still isn't safe to talk to me. That man I told you about is still watching us, I don't know what for, but it is imperative that you act as if you are treated as any normal pet. You cannot speak to me unless it clearly looks as if Simon or I are directly talking to you and you can only eat what has been given to you. Don't make eye contact, don't sit down until Simon has already been seated and I motion for you to do so and don't look around the grounds, certainly not at him. I'm sorry, I really should have picked a better spot, but I didn't think it would matter much out here. Neither of my parents have meetings and parties out here and this time, I had thought... never mind what I thought. Just... please act the part. I promise you I will make it up to you..."

I took in a calming breath as I tried to get my wits about me. I was rattling on far too much, Jace knew what he was doing, I'm sure of it. All we have to do is get through this lunch smoothly. I snuck a glance at Jace to see a knowing look in his eyes, he understood the magnitude of this situation perfectly, maybe even better than me, he would be the one in trouble if we were caught of course. By the angel I hope we don't. I let out a sigh as I looked up to see Simon making his way towards us, a goofy grin in place as he lazily waved his hand at me. Simon, the ever optimistic and cheery Simon, he is just what I need right now.

Simon's curly brown locks flopped on his forehead as his long legs hurried to get him to the table. He flopped down in the seat next to me, a large child-like grin in place as he leaned over and gave me a side hug, ruffling my hair before sitting back up. "So, I take it this is Jace?" Simon asked as he popped a grape in his mouth. "Yes," I said as I motioned for Jace to take the remaining seat before turning my attention to simon, purposely closing Jace out of any connection. Simon's brows furrowed at the exclusion until I reached up and fiddled with my earring and he understood immediately.

When we were younger, simon, Jon, and I made our own little codes for each other when something was up. It always came in handy for situations like this, the angel knows how many times we were surrounded by prying eyes who looked a tad to attentive. Simon scratched his chin before fixing his glasses that didn't need fixed, that was his code. I fiddled with the straw in my glass of juice as I tilted my head so that once again the man wouldn't see my lips moving. "There's a man in the second story window, is he still watching?" I asked before moving to grab myself a plate of cucumber finger sandwiches, orange slices, and some honey dew.

I looked up after making my plate to see simon nod a slight 'yes' and I placed a bright grin on my face. "We're too far away for him to be able to read our lips so just act the part," I explained. Simon smoked at me as well before tilting his head back to bask in the sunlight, "So, let's get straight to the point, what do you want me to do?" "Don't make it sound as if all I ever do is want to use you!" I scoffed, still keeping that idiotic grin in place. Simon came back from looking at the sky, that way too peppy grin on, "Suuuuure, and I'll believe that when pigs fly." Simon playfully nudged my leg with his foot, now with a real smile.

Simon picked up a random sandwich and placed it in his mouth before a putrid look crossed his face and he quickly spit it out into a napkin and balling it up. "Okay first off, those are just nasty," Simon said pointing to the mess with his nose scrunched up, "and second just say it already. I'm a bug boy now, look no pull ups." Simon leaned forward and started to pull at the waistband of his pants to show me when I shooed him off. "Stop it!" I laughed before quieting down, "This is serious." "Fine, fine, shoot," Simon said as he leaned back in his chair until only two legs were on the ground.

"Okay, so what we need you to do is buy Isabell..." I didn't even have a chance to finish when Simon fell to the ground before quickly picking himself up and leaning in close to me as he sat back down. "You want me to do what now? Clarissa you know how I feel about these things. Why would you want me to then go out and buy a person for myself, that's just ridiculous. Its wrong," the smile on his face made his words seem lacking, but I knew the truth.

Ever since we were little Simon has hated the idea of owning a pet, his Father had felt the same when he was still alive. Not a single one of them had ever owned a pet, not his mother, father, sister, or himself, and here I am asking him to do just that. To go against his father's wishes. His father was one of few who didn't see this as a game, but rather sick and cruel. I guess that's one of the reasons I have such high hopes for my father, if he had held Simon's father with such high regards, then maybe, just maybe he had some of the same beliefs.

"That's the thing Simon, Isabell is Jace's little sister, and Magnus had their older brother. We need your help to make sure they don't get separated more than they already are. please Simon, there's no one else we can ask to do this. She's fifteen Simon. Fifteen," I pleaded with him, hoping my words would reach him as I kept this now extremely annoying smile in place. Simon's smile faltered, of only for a second, but I knew it, I knew I had broken him. "Fifteen? That's..." Simon trailed off as he lost himself in thought. Simon is almost seventeen and me, I only just turned sixteen, I wasn't that long ago that we were fifteen ourselves. I don't think anyone will ever reach an age in their life when they will ever be ready to be sold to a person who will do anything they want to you simply because they can. How can a fifteen year old girl be even close.

Simon let out a sigh as he looked up at the sky, "Okay fine. But I refuse to treat her as one." This time the smile on my face was genuine as I hugged Simon close, thank you so much!" I laughed as I sat back, it felt like a great weight was being lifted off of my shoulders. We still have a long way to go, but this, this right here is just going to have to be enough. I snuck a glance at Jace for the first time since this conversation started. He sat rod straight in his chair, his face expressionless but I saw it, that little glimmer of hope in his eyes at this little achievement. He seemed more relaxed now, knowing that someone is going to be looking after Isabell the way I'm looking out for him. I'd like to think that maybe the two of them can grow to be connected, even if its just a little bit, the way I am with Jace. Just maybe...

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I am terribly sorry for the long wait and I hope that this chapter makes up for of, just a little bit, please. I'd also like to thank all of you who supported me and encouraged me to not get stressed over not being able to put out another chapter for you guys and for making me feel all over good over me being a terrible author lol. So I hope that maybe I can keep up a schedule now, no promises right now, but that is the goal. Any who, I guess this is it for now. I'd love to hear what you guys think about this and where you think I might be taking this story, some of you have been prey close and others have really helped me change directions with this story. okay! Bye you guys, I love you all! Thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Cassandra Claire owns all!

CHAPTER 14

Boundaries:

*Jace's POV*

He said yes. This Simon Lewis said yes. He's going to help my family, and just by looking at his face I knew he was telling the truth about his intentions. No one could fake to that extent, so then why is there still this empty feeling in my chest. Everything is going as planned, Clary even called in to Magnus Bane to confirm Simon's agreement. The only thing left to do is wait until the next auction, so why? I've been asking myself this question for the last few days and still have no solid reason, at least not one I'm willing to accept.

Simon Lewis has been visiting a lot more since his agreement to take on Isabelle which was just over two weeks ago. I now have my own makeshift room in what used to be solely Clary's art studio. One night a few of her maids managed to sneak a small, twin sized mattress into Clary's suit along with a tiny three drawer dresser, blankets, a pillow, and upon my request a large tarp. A little after Clary started to move her art supplies out of its room, I managed to convince her that I'd never need the entire room, only a small portion of it. After hours of negotiating, Clary agreed to keep her things inside, so long as she was allowed to block off a small piece of the room for me. My own bit of privacy in a place where I should have none.

This little bit of freedom is nice, but I know without a doubt that I would gladly give it all up if only to watch her as she sits for hours on end, a content look on her face as her hands move to make works of art. Even thinking about it sends pleasant shivers down my spine. Sometimes I'll wake up in the middle of the night to see a faint glow through the curtain separating me from her as she works, filling the air with the scent of pencil lead, crisp paints, and something entirely her own.

My thoughts drift to those nights whenever I am left to stand in the corner of a room or quietly behind her, trying the best I can to blend in with the background. Now that time has settled in, people look to me as an old accessory to Clary. I'm no longer a hot topic among her mother's friends, I'm simply something for them to stare and ogle at. I'm old news everyone's eyes, so in public Clary must do the same. All I can do is wait patiently for our time when we're alone. It's the only real connection I have anymore other than the few visits we have to Magnus Bane's house.

The man who was watching us during the first visit with Simon is still very much active in Clary's home, and has recently become a new member of her father's business. His name is Hodge Starkweather, and though he has yet to state his interests in what we are doing, it's clear he isn't completely ignorant towards what is going on. He is always near, always watching, and always on guard. To be honest he's getting to be quite annoying. It'd be one thing if we knew what he was after, it's another to always be cautious and alert, not knowing what he does know about us.

I let out a sigh once Clary and I are back in her suit and the door is shut and locked behind her. When I first arrived here I was quite excited and curious as to what the rest of her home left to be discovered, but now I find myself hating anywhere other than this room. Clary was asked to spend the afternoon with her mother, meaning I had to stand back in the corner of the women's room as Mrs. Morgenstern's friends rattled on about useless things. Occasionally one of them would wander over to me and when no one was looking they would rake their fingers over me in ways I had to fight to keep from gagging. The worst part was the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop them, I either had to wait until they had had their fill or until someone noticed.

My skin crawled as I thought back to it, dropping myself onto the couch I closed my eyes as I tried to forget. Clary made her way over to me and gently sat next to me, drawing her legs up to her chest and resting her now bare feet again my leg. Her toes were cold, but for some reason my skin heated wherever she touched, even beneath the layers of clothes. "I'm sorry about today," Clary said after a moment of quiet. She sounded almost as exhausted as I felt and instantly my self pitying was replaced with the need to make her feel better.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see her head tilted back on the couch, her fiery curls splayed around her like a halo. Those brilliant green eyes of hers looked to me as she worried at her lip. My stomach knotted and I had to let out a breath to keep myself in check. "There's nothing you could have done, and besides, it wasn't you who did anything to me," I said trying to sound light-hearted and keep anything "extra" out of my voice. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open as she tried to find words. I knew she felt guilty for having to put me in situations like today, but she really doesn't have any control over any of it. Besides I don't think I could ever hold her accountable for anything bad, she hasn't even come remotely close to upsetting me.

Clary let out a groan as she gave in to what I was saying. I knew she wanted to say more, I knew she still felt somehow responsible, but she was learning to give up on battles like that. The angel knows we've had several since my arrival. She knows I can never be mad with her. Clary settled into the couch, tilting her head toward me until the whole left side of her body was pressed against me and her cheek rested atop my shoulder. That little bit of heat from only her feet touching me earlier was nothing compared to the burning I felt now.

I looked up, concentrating on the ceiling to keep myself from moving. I'm not sure what I'd do exactly if I moved, but if I did any of the thoughts that were swirling through my brain I know it wouldn't end well. I was aware of every part of her that touched me, the way her soft hair felt every time she moved, even if it was just a fraction, the way her scent surrounded me, even the feeling of her chest moving against my side every time she took a breath. Everything was so simple, and common, yet I found that I couldn't stop from focusing on them. It was dizzying how aware I was of her.

My skin tingled and my breathing grew more rapid as I waited for her to say something, do something, anything. I thought again of what Robert had told me all those years ago, to what I had been thinking these last few days, and I realized I couldn't ignore it anymore. Clary has been getting more and more comfortable with me, trusting me, relying on me, and here I am thinking these thoughts. Of things I'd like to do, things that I wake up in a cold sweat from, hoping that I never do to her. Even now I feel disgusting as those thoughts creep into my mind when she has been nothing but sweet and pure and kind and so many more things to me.

I have to tell her, even if nothing happens she has to be warned not to do these things to me. I'm a teenage boy. All of this is healthy and normal, right? The only thing wrong with this is me letting it go on. I turn a bit, I don't know if it was to move from her or to tell her, but that didn't work out as planned. Clary just pulled herself closer to me, wrapping her thin arms around my body as she let out a sigh. With us shifted she now rested with her face against my chest and her body flush against my own. The hem of my shirt had somehow managed to lift and one of her hands rested dangerously close to end of my stomach. I let out an embarrassing sound as I tried to pull myself together. She had somehow managed to fall asleep.

I could feel it, everything inside me that I found disgusting and wrong when I thought of her and now felt about her, and in that moment I hated myself. "Clary," I called her name, my voice sounding unfamiliar to my own ears. She still didn't wake. Everything going on must have really taken a lot out of her, and I instantly felt worse for feeling the way I was. After a few minutes I was able to come back to myself enough to sit up and carry her into her room. I would have left, should have left after that, but the way her sleeping face looked, so peaceful, I found myself standing by her bedside. Her copper lashes rested against her cheeks and her hair gently fell out on the pillow framing her to look as beautiful, if not more than any piece of art I'd ever seen.

I hated myself even more for it, but I couldn't help myself when I knelt down next to her bed and leaned in. Her scent was intoxicating and her skin felt so soft as I gently brushed back a few stray strands of her hair. I leaned in until I was close enough to feel her breath brush against my skin as she slept peacefully. What I was about to do was wrong, I know it, but I couldn't stop myself. Just once and I would know. I would know whether I should continue to pursue her, even though I know it's impossible, or to stop before either of us gets hurt. With that in mind I closed the gap between us.

Author's note:

hey guys! I am so sorry about the long wait, I was just really really stumped and even now I'm not quite sure if I'm out of it so I can't promise for the next few chapters to be on time. I completely understand if you guess are mad at me, I know I dislike it when author's do this, but all I can do is tell you guys that I am trying and will try to get back into a schedule eventually. I also know that this in no way makes up for my being a terrible author, but I did bring in Clace or you! I've never written from a guys perspective on things like this so I hope I I'd okay on that lol. I'd also like you guys to know that going to be even more busy this coming school year, but I will always get back to you guys as soon as I can. You guys can message me about updates and where I am with a story whenever you want, sometimes it actually helps me get back into focus, and some of you have even helped me get through parts where I've been stuck. So thank you to those who have helped and thank you to everyone who has stuck with this at all! Anyway I guess this is it for now, so bye! I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all!

CHAPTER 15

Floating:

*Clary's POV*

These last few days have felt like a living hell to me. My mother, by the angel I love her, but she's been trying to get me to make more "appearances" amongst her friends. I'm not quite sure why. I don't know if she just wants to spend more time with me or if she wants me to seem more "lady like", the possibilities are endless to be honest. Poor Jace has to be there with me the whole time and those bloodthirsty women my mother calls friends are always ready to pounce on him. If only I could have him stay back in our room. I've tried before, honest, but mother insists on bringing him too. She means well, but sometimes she can be a bit oblivious.

Hodge Starkweather has also made himself readily available in my life. It's almost as if he's stalking us. No matter where I'm at he is always there, always watching, and always listening. He's inescapable. Part of me wants to tell Father about this, I know if anyone was even a remote threat to me or Jon he would take care of it immediately, but I don't know how that will work this time. It seems Hodge has weaseled his way into my father's good graces. He's even managed to be apart of family dinners, and father only saves that for his most trusted partners.

With all of that and the combination of our plans to rescue Isabelle, I have been completely drained. It's almost as if I'm walking around on autopilot nowadays. I suppose that's why I couldn't help myself when I leaned against Jace. He was so warm and comforting. It almost felt natural to rest against him. He smelled of fresh soap and something that couldn't be bottled, something that was simply him. Without realizing it he helped clear my head and soon I was fast asleep.

I'm not quite sure when I fell asleep, just that it was one that was all consuming. I was so deep in sleep that my mind didn't even work to fashion me a dream, it felt as if I was floating. All too quickly, I was dropped, and slowly my senses came back to me. I laid there with my eyes closed, hoping I could drift back to sleep when I felt a shift. Jace's calming scent engulfed me. Before my brain could even comprehend what was going on I felt a light brush against my cheek and then something soft was placed on my lips.

I opened my eyes ever so slightly to see something I had never imagined possible. Jace's face was right in front of mine, his eyes were closed so that his golden lashes rested against his sharp cheeks as a few gold tendrils of hair fell over his forehead. My first reaction was surprise when I finally took in what was happening. Jace was kissing me. I knew I should push him away, that we should forget all about this and move on like nothing had happened. That would be the smart decision, right? I wanted to do just that, in fact my hands had started to move to push him away, but they betrayed me and moved of their own volition. I could feel a burning sensation in the tips of my fingers as my hands moved up and across his chest until they were clasped behind his neck and pulled him closer.

Jace pulled back with a gasp and my mouth soon felt cold and left me wanting. I looked up at his gold eyes that were wide with shock and fear and surprise, but it was there. I saw that same longing in his eyes that I felt in my chest. I tilted my chin up as I gently guided his lips back down to mine. His eyes held a sense of hesitancy I could only interpret as fear and I knew without a doubt in my mind that my eyes held the same look. We had so much to lose already, and here we were stirring the pot even more. Nevertheless, Jace complied with my silent demand and kissed me again. His lips moved against mine with a tenderness I'd never felt before and I found myself melting under his touch. My mind grew fuzzy as all my senses dulled, but one. It's almost scary how aware I was of him. Even the slightest touch of skin on skin sent me on edge.

Jace had been propping himself up with his right hand and now his left brushed through my hair, resting around the crook of my neck as he tilted my head even closer to him. My skin tingled where his thumb strummed at the rapidly beating pulse in my neck. I let out a gasp at the intensity of his kiss. I felt like I was drowning in him at this point and I knew I had to come up for air soon or else it'd be too late. Slowly I sat up, bringing Jace with me as he continued on with his dizzying endeavors. It took a lot of will to pull back from him. I placed my hands firmly atop his chest as I held him back at arm's length. His blonde hair was now mussed, his golden eyes were wild and his swollen lips hung open as he took in breath after breath. I knew I looked much the same and my cheeks quickly heated as I looked down at my lap.

"Did… did that really just happen?" I questioned, my voice sounding airy and out of breath. I snuck a glance up at Jace to see a crazed and crooked grin in place. "Yes," he replied, but his smile quickly faded when he noticed my staring and quickly added, "but it won't ever happen again." I looked up at him then, it felt as if I had been stabbed, "really?" I couldn't keep the frown off my face, it really was just a fluke. Jace's eyes grew wide at that and he quickly waved his hands about, clearly flustered. "Well that is if you don't ever want that to happen. You know if never do anything you didn't want I… I just needed to know this one time..." Jace rambled on and on.

"Needed to know what?" I asked. Jace paused and his cheeks flushed a bright pink as he avoided my gaze. I was about to ask again when Jace lifted his head, his eyes set with determination. "I needed to know if what I thought I was feeling was right. I needed to know if I really did… love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all!

Chapter 16

Wilted Petals:

*Jace's POV*

"Needed to know what?" Clary asked, her brilliant green eyes staring at mine with wonder. A lump formed in my throat at that, she looked as if she truly didn't know, I was going to have to say it, out in the open and not just in my mind. I was mentally kicking myself at that point, I mean seriously what was I thinking!? Had I really thought I was just going to be able to go out and say it, no biggie? Words and phrases tumbled around my head as I desperately searched for the right ones. I don't know how long I sat there like an idiot until the words just poured out, "I needed to know if what I thought I was feeling was right. I needed to know if I really did… love you."

I said those words to Clary over a month ago and my mind still hasn't been able to forget the look on her face as she told me it could never happen. She had looked so pained, almost as if she had been kicked. My whole body physically ached as her rejection replayed through my mind on an endless loop. I knew nothing could come of it, I know it's impossible, so then why do I still hurt so much? My body is so numb from the pain that the grabby hands of her mother's friends don't even phase me anymore when I have to stand and wait while Clary talks with her mother.

I move about as if on autopilot now a days, the only thing that truly perks my interest is talk of Izzy. Tomorrow morning is the next auction and I know without a doubt in my mind that those bastards are going to take her. All I can really hope for is that our plan will work. All too soon Clary's time with her mother is up and the two of us leave, making our way back to her room alone. These moments that I used to cherish I now dread. I ruined everything by telling her how I felt because now she can hardly even look at me let alone speak to me. Our carefree friendship has now been spoiled all because I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut, all because I had to know.

We were now in front of her bedroom door, but Clary continued down the hall until she reached that familiar tapestry. She checked to make sure we really were alone before pulling back the cloth and ushering me inside. The garden was just as beautiful as I remembered, only now it left a bittersweet taste in my mouth as I remembered the fun we had here. It had been a safe haven for her as a child and for me in my first few weeks here, but now all it does is mock me. I walked forward until I reached a tree swing where I sat and rocked back and forth, my feet still touching the ground.

The tree itself was a giant cherry tree, it's scent was intoxicating and I soon found myself relaxing. I glanced up to see little bursts of sunlight filtering through the branches and petals. A few of the delicate buds had already started to wilt, their delicate pink petals were softly drifting down around me almost like a light dusting of snow. I swung like that, my head tilted back to the sky like how I used to with Alec. Just as when I was a child, it made me feel as if I were flying, as if I were free. I let out a sigh before bringing my feet down to stop myself and looked back out over the garden.

Clary sat at the base of the tree trunk with a drawing pad in hand. I don't quite know where she got it but knowing her she probably had a stash her just waiting to be used. Her red hair was down now and cascaded around her shoulders, a few strands fell into her face as she concentrated on her work. Petals had found their way into her hair and I so badly wanted to reach out and touch it. I had to clench my hands around the ropes of the swing to keep myself from doing just that. She was wearing a floor length, white dress flowed around her with gold details etched at the top. She reminded me of the Greek goddesses in her books.

Suddenly her emerald eyes flitted up to look at me, almost as if she had felt my staring and her cheeks blushed the same shade of pink as the petals around her. "Are you feeling better?" Clary asked after her face had returned to its normal fair coloring. I furrowed my brows as I glanced at her, "What?" Clary rolled her eyes at that, "I'm not stupid Jace. You've been in a daze lately, it's almost like you're not even there most of the time. I needed you back." I physically flinched at that, 'So now you need me,' I thought to myself.

Clary's eyes watered and I realized I probably hadn't kept that in my head. I don't know which hurt me more, the anger about her mixed feelings or the fact that I hurt her. I stood up to go to her, to comfort her, anything, but sat back just as quickly. I can't do this to myself. I can't keep hurting myself like this. "Yes," Clary said so quietly I almost thought she didn't say it at all, "I do need you and I think I always will, but I can't. I can't because… if I do I'll lose you. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see that I…" tears were now streaming down her face and splashing onto her picture. It was of me gazing up at the sky with a flow about me, almost like a halo.

My heart was beating ever so quickly in my chest and once again I was overcome with the urge to be near her, to touch her. My whole body ached with need and still I sat there, my knuckles now white as I gripped the swing. "I would do anything for you, anything. You know that, you have to by now, but I can't keep this up. I can't do it anymore. It hurts to much to be around you when I can't have you. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I don't feel much of anything anymore. It's killing me Clary," I said, whispering the last bit. "Jace," she cried, the sound of my name from her lips brought goosebumps to my skin. I closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself, every nerve was on edge, I was just too aware of her.

"You need to make a choice Clary," I said as I opened my eyes, "You told me you would never force me into anything, that you would never hurt me, but you are. If you really don't… care for me then you can't keep saying those things to me. You can't keep giving me hope only to rip it away. I can't do it anymore…" Clary's body was trembling with sobs as she looked up at me. I took in a deep breath before standing up and walking away from her. I needed time alone before I broke down and gave in just as I always do with her. Tears stung in my eyes as I walked to the exit. It felt as if my heart was shattering into a million pieces. I had done what I had never wanted to do. I hurt her.

Author's Note:

Hey guys so sorry for the delay! I honestly didn't mean to do that. So did this one hurt you guys like it hurt me? I can't have their relationship be all smooth sailing now can I?! Now the makeup is up to you guys, do you guys want it to be a quick one or do you want them to be apart for a little while, whichever gets the most votes I'll do cause I'm torn between the two options. On a brighter note I hope you guys all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Also a little self advertising, I put out a new story, it's just a single chapter but I want you guys to help me decide if the idea is worth continuing? It's a modern day, normal one with no real sad themes in it (at least not that I can think of for now). Anywho if I don't get back happy holidays! I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17

*Clary's POV*

I'm not sure when my tears started to flow, only that they were never ending. They wracked through my body in a way that physically hurt me and there I lay in the fallen petals, clutching my art pad close to my chest. This one in particular held a lot of value to me and yet this feeling in my chest urged me to tear it up into a million pieces. It took great strength, but after a while I managed to upright myself and strum through the pages of the book.

Every last one of them was breathtaking, and every last one of them brought a cry that escaped my lips. I'm still not aware of when these pictures started, but the vast quantity of them gave me the impression that I have been doing it for quite a while. All of these drawings were of Jace. Some were of him laughing and smiling at me with that crazed grin of his. Some were of him staring off into nothingness at the balcony window,most likely thinking of the life he was forced to leave behind. My tears fell on top of the paper, blurring the ink and the lead and causing the papers to stick together.

Over and over again this past month, ever since Jace told me that… that amazing yet dreaded news, I have been trying to figure out how to tell him. But I can't. He must know, he has to! I couldn't bear it to have to live through this life without him know how I feel, and yet I know if I do I won't be able to hold myself back anymore. So many terrible things could happen to him, but I can save him, if only I keep my heart in check. I close my eyes and lie back down on the soft petals as I clutch my most prized yet dangerous possession to my chest. And there I lay with tears still streaming down my face until my body could no longer take it and fell asleep.

I dreamed of a world where Jace and I could be happy together without the worries of being caught. In my dream we were a little older and much, much happier. We didn't have to think before we touched or laughed or spoke to each other. we didn't have to be cautious and watch our backs for the prying eyes of people who wish to tear us apart. He simply lived together in a small house in the country with wildflowers and birdsong all around. I had my own work shed where I could paint to my heart's content and Jace was free from the confines of the world. We could be anything we wanted to be. In my dream we had similar white gold rings, his was a simple band and mine was a smaller version with a tiny diamond in the middle. I was happy there and could tell him just how much I loved him without being worried about the consequences.

While I slept, I was unaware of the figure that had crept back into the secret garden. Mid afternoon had now turned to night time and stars were starting to fill the sky. The boy walked closer and closer to me before cradling me in his arms and pulling me close to his chest. My crumpled and still slightly damp drawing fell from my unaware fingers and the boy gingerly picked it up. I was unaware of the tears that brimmed in his golden eyes or how he fought to keep the crooked grin off of his face. The boy turned me closer to him as he stood up and carried me like a small child back to my room. He was warm and comforting and smelled of safety and sunlight. Even through my slumber I know who my protected was, and I suppose I always will know. I snuggled closer to him as I let out I sigh of relief. I'm not quite sure what possessed me to say these three words, only that once they were out of the way I felt a great weight lift off my chest, "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all!

Chapter 18

*Jace's POV*

The sun was well gone by the time I went to check on Clary. No matter how many times I tell myself to stay away from her I just can't. I was cursing myself the entire way to her secret garden. At night, with all the hallway lights casting a dim glow about the walls, the tapestry looks terrifying. The broad angel loomed over. His face casted in shadows that made him fierce and almost demonic. I shook the gloomy feeling away as I pushed passed the cloth and opened the door.

I was met with cool night air, the stars shining as brightly as diamonds on black velvet. I don't know what it is about the outdoors, but simply being ere calmed my unsettling nerves. I took in a breath as I slowly made my way through the garden. I found Clary curled up at the base of the tree, clutching her sketchbook to her chest for dear life. Her pale face shone in the moonlight almost as if the light itself was coming from within her. Dried tears were on her cheeks and the cover of her book was spotted with tears drops.

"I'm sorry," I whispered under my breath as I crouched down next to her.

She didn't stir when I scooped her up in my arms until I brought her close. As soon as she was near she snuggled in close and wrapped her lithe arms around my neck. Her book fell from her hands when she did this and opened to a page filled with various sketches. Some were finished and some were bits and pieces of a person ranging from eyes or hands or a mouth. I felt my heart clench when I took a closer look at those drawings and realised how familiar they were. Every last one was of me. I flicked through a few of the pages and saw the same results on the used pages. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I picked up the book and pulled Clary closer, standing up as I did so. She may say she doesn't care for me or that these feelings aren't real, but the proof is right here in my hand. Or rather in these carefully drawn out pictures done in such detail.

She always manages to play with my emotions whether she realises it or not. Whoever said love was such sweet torture sure as hell knew what they were talking about. I walked slowly through the garden and carefully back into the house with Clary in my arms. She slept on peacefully, a smile tugging at her lips. She was much lighter than I had expected and certainly a heavier sleeper than I had thought. I was turning the handle to her bedroom door when I felt her move. She shifted herself closer to my chest as she let out a soft sigh that made me tingle.

"I love you," she mumbled in her sleep.

I stopped dead in my tracks for a moment as I glanced down at her. Yes, she's still asleep. I looked across the room and into her mirror. Yes, I'm still alive and me. My eyes darted back to her once again to see her sleeping on as if she hadn't done anything at all, as if she had simply told me the sky was blue when in fact those words coming from her were even more unexpected than if she were to say the sky was neon green with pink polka dots! I could practically feel my heart beating out of my chest and the thumping was so loud in my ears it was all I could hear.

A whole flood of emotions washed through me. Confusion as to whether or not that really happened. Fear when I thought she was speaking those words to someone else, say a curly haired rat with glaces? Joy at the realisation that she did in fact say those words. And finally content. I suppose all I really wanted from her was a real answer and not the crap she'd been throwing my way. I allowed myself to smile as I walked the rest of the way to her bed and pulled back her covers before gently placing her in bed. I covered her up and started to walk away when she grabbed my hand to prevent me from leaving. Her eyes were barely open, just small slits with a hint of green peeking through as she groggily stared up at me.

"Don't leave me," she muttered as she patted the empty space next to her on the bed.

"But…" I started to say as I tried to pull away without completely waking her.

"Jace," she whined as she tugged on my arm.

I let out a sigh when I realized there was no way around this and complied. I walked around the bed and laid on top of the blankets next to her. Clary turned on her side and wiggled closer to me until she was nuzzled into my chest, her hands on my waist to keep me from leaving. One of my arms was under her head and the other rested on the small of her back, rubbing circles in attempts to get her back to sleep.

"You make it impossible, you know," Clary said, her words came out mumbled since her face was buried in my chest.

I shifted a bit so that I could see her face. She was completely awake now and her emerald eyes were staring up at me with a look of defeat.

"I feel like that should be my line," I laughed as I looked between the two of us, the situation alone proves that.

Clary giggled too, her laugh always reminds me of the soft chime of bells, and once again my heart skips a beat.

"I was trying to save you by pushing you away. It won't be easy being together, you must know that. We can't be as open as Magnus and Alexander. Magnus… there isn't as much expected from him. But with me and my family, there's just a lot at stake. My brother and my father are dead set on the lines between pets and us. I just…" Clary was rattling on and tears had started forming in her eyes as she no doubt thought of all the vicious and cruel things they would do to us if we were caught.

Just thinking about it scared me too, but I think I'm willing to risk that. I already know what it feels like to be with her but not at the same time and if I'm unwilling to take any chances that dead feeling inside will be all I'll have.

"I believe this is worth it'" I interrupted her.

This time tears escaped her eyes but she had a smile on her face. "Really?" she asked, searching my eyes for the truth.

I nodded my head, knowing full heartedly how right this felt. Clary tipped her head up and kissed me. It was quick and sweet, but enough. It showed me that she was willing to trust in what I had said.


End file.
